Show Me the Stars
by samptra
Summary: Tony Stark is on top of the world; a boyfriend he loves, a best friend with more loyalty then he deserved, and the most kick as job on the planet. He should have known it was too good to be true.
1. So Close and Yet So Far

Disclaimer: Don't own, all property of Marvel just borrowing.

Pairings: Stony and Hulkeye

Genres: Romance, angst, fluff, smut, action, hurt/comfort

Story: Tony Stark is on top of the world; a boyfriend he loves, a best friend with more loyalty then he deserved, and the most kick as job on the planet. He should have known it was too good to be true.

Author's Note: It is my first ever challenge fic! So my challenge as issued by karone-sakura and I have totally taken off with it love it, and I will probably be writing a companion piece to this one when it's all done anyways I hope you enjoy! WARNING MALE ON MALE RIGHT OUT OF THE GATE!

My challenge is:

"Must have memory loss. Permanent or short-term  
Must forget everyone in there lives, past and present. However they can remember that there Iron Man and Captain America. Steve and Tony can either start off as friends or lovers but must become lovers in the end. The "accident" can be whatever you want it to be.  
Must include one funny catch phrase that is used more then once after one of them loses there memories "

For karone-sakura I hope I do this justice.

Show Me the Stars

Part 1 – So Close and Yet So Far 

It was funny how life could blindside you so quickly.

One moment you're on top of the world. Everything perfect. Then in a single horrifying moment it's taken from you. He really shouldn't be surprised. His life seemed to have been a continual series of ongoing unfortunate events.

The worst part though he'd really thought things had been looking up; for once in his shitty life he had a good thing.

Now as he sat in the to bright hospital room, washed white by the florescent lighting that hummed just below the steady beep of machines, he was reevaluating his previous optimism.

Heartbreakingly beautiful eyes regarded him curiously. The eyes of a man so intimately familiar, it made his heart race and chest ache.

"Hello," he said softly, that voice, deep, smooth. It could command men just as easily as it made him weak in the knees.

"Hello," he retuned just as quietly, wondering why he was having such a hard time catching his breath.

Tony knew something was wrong; something had changed. It was the eyes that gave him away. There was no recognition in those deep blue depths.

"I'm sorry who are you?" he cocked his head to the side, giving an adorably confused look. One that was a terrible mixture of curiosity and apology.

Iron Man swallowed thickly, "Anthony Stark," he was proud his voice didn't crack and break like he wanted too.

"Oh," the other paused looking away. Brows knitting together in confusion before turning back his expression pained, "Who am I?"

-#-

24 hours earlier…

Metal, and tools went flying as they hit the table with force, the man in the dirty tank and stained jeans unable to help as his lips twitched in a grin. No small feat as they were pressed against those of his boyfriend of a year. Strong hands on his hips were flicking open the jeans allowing loose denim to bunch around muscular thighs.

Eager hands working the pants down of the other man, pushing kakis to pool around the bigger mans ankles. Lips mashing, tongues, dueled as they maneuvered around the machine strewn room. Pants stumbled out of with a quite chuckle. Nearing the couch, the last layer of clothing was shucked, before it was all warm naked flesh rubbing together.

Tony pushed the big blond down, admiring the flushed, muscular frame. Full kiss swollen lips quirking, "Like what you see?"

Tony's heart did a little stutter step in his chest, "When did you get so sassy?" he teased crawling into the man's lap, thrusting hips teasingly.

"When I fell in love with this loud mouthed, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Said billionaire's mouth hovered an inch above the others lips. "Ex-playboy."

Conversation forgotten as they devoured every gasp and moan. Big fingers pressing against the inventor's lips, the dark haired man sucked eagerly, grazing teasing teeth along the thick digits. Steve shuddered, moving quickly, well-slicked fingers probing his boyfriend's sensitive entrance. Wrapping toned arms around the big man's neck he arched back against the questing fingers. They could do slow and sweet later; right now he just wanted to feel Steve.

His blond lover was apparently feeling the same way; catching the urgency, he worked fast, stretching him. "Please," he groaned against the sweet lips, the big man pulling him flush.

Hands steadying slim hips, Steve guided himself inside the tight wet heat.

"Steve," Tony moaned, trying to relax as his lover slid deep inside. God he loved having Steve inside him. Joined so intimately, their heartbeats syncing. It was sappy as hell, but Tony couldn't bring himself to care when those dazed blue eyes looked at him from under ruffled blond hair. Smiling at him so sweetly…it scared him how much he loved this man.

Tony was moving then hips rocking as he ground down, pushing him deeper inside. His workshop and its familiar noises fell away. It was just the two of them here in this moment of perfect bliss.

It was Tony who found his release first, that hot, tight coil of pleasure unwinding with blissful surrender. Arms and legs squeezing tight, "Steve," he murmured in surrender tremors wracking his frame.

The blond could feel Tony tighten around him, wanting to draw the moment out forever. Apparently his lover had other ideas, teeth nipped his neck, and a heated whisper was in his ear, "Let go babe."

That was all it took. With one last deep thrust he was filling his lover hotly. The name of the man he loved a cry on swollen lips. Humming languidly they kissed unhurried, a sated mess on the lab couch.

Tony chuckling when he felt a big hand smooth down his spine settling on the inked flesh on the middle of his back. Fingers caressing the spot Steve had a fetish for the tattoo there.

An irate beep from across the room had them breaking apart, DUM-E whirring and clicking annoyed with them as he picked up scattered tools. "Sorry," Steve tried to placate the machine.

Tony rolled his eyes, "He'll get over it."

The couple shared an amused look, the genius feeling something catch in his chest. "So ummm Steve," he began mumbling, blue eyes regarding him attentively thumbs messaging absently as big hands rested on his hips.

Tony tried to collect his scattered thoughts; it really shouldn't be so hard. Sighing he wiggling out of his lovers grasp. Ignoring the protest in his lower back as he navigated back towards his pants.

Steve watched his lover move about unconcerned in his nudity; pleased Tony had come so far. There had been a time when the genius would not have done as he was now. Getting him to shed his layers was no mean feat, but to Steve's mind it had been completely worth it. Tony was gorgeous. All sleek muscle, and sinew, his scars, his arc…everything about him was beautiful.

Tony bent over his discarded jeans, giving Steve an excellent view of his backside, and the tattoo he loved so much. He grinned smugly; possessively staring at the Captain America's shield permanently etched on the man he loved. His fingers itching to trace the outline of it once more.

Oblivious to his lovers thoughts the dark haired man rooted in the pocket of his jeans fingers closing over the smooth band of metal. Clutching the small object tightly Tony stood, turning back to the big man sprawled across the couch grinning wickedly. Tony could feel those blue eyes roving across his skin heatedly. Everyone though Tony was oversexed. They had no idea what was under all that spandex; innocent boy next door, not likely.

"I umm…wanted to ask you something," Tony, mumbled suddenly more nervous then he'd ever been. Not meeting those eyes he returned to the couch, the ring clutched tightly in his hand.

"Oh yeah?" Steve was reaching for him once more, pulling the smaller man close.

"Yeah," his palms were sweaty and his chest was thumping harshly, sure Steve could hear it.

He could do this.

Taking a deep breath Tony opened his mouth, fingers uncurling, "Steve would yo-"

The alarm blared balefully, singling the call to arms. Tony bit back the torrent of dirty curses that wanted to erupt, as he once more clenched his fist in frustration. Steve groaned, pecking him on the nose before he was hurrying to his suit.

It was no time at all and they were dressed standing side by side atop the Tower, "Tony…you wanted to ask me a question earlier?" The sudden question from the big man caught him off guard.

Tony swallowed back the lump in his throat, "Nothing that can't wait until later big guy."

Captain America slung an arm around his waist, the movement one of long practice. Tony's faceplate clanged shut the eyes in his mask lighting as the suit powered up.

Steve turned towards the city a soft smile about his lips, "Show me the stars Iron Man."

-#-

"What do you mean you didn't ask him?" Clint valuated off the wall firing, scoring a hit to the poorly made, infinitely annoying want to be robots. So far they had done no more damage to themselves then anything else.

"I was about to, when the alarm went off," Tony muttered dodging out of the way of a spindly flailing leg, blasting the thing apart with ease.

"Sure, sure just an excuse for cold feet…" the archer teased, nimbly moving out of the way of a laughing Hulk robots clutched in each huge hand.

"I really was I had the ring out and everything," the genius sighed pausing to hover near the assassin as they surveyed the battle scene. Tony had once again locked his and Clint's com to only transmit to one another as they fought. Steve would no doubt give him hell for it later but it didn't stop him from doing it every so often.

Wasn't like this was an all out fight or anything, more a joke really. Steve and Natasha further down the street, were dealing with several more of the things, while Hulk laughing smashed his way through most of them.

"You going to try again?" Clint easily let fly an arrow, striking a kill even at the great distance.

"Of course, maybe do it right this time, flowers, dinner…candle light." Amused the blond glanced at his best friend. If anyone had told him a year and half ago, he'd find himself a good friend to billionaire Tony Stark he probably would have put an arrow through his or her eye.

Much to everyone's surprise thought the pair had managed to forge a connection together in most unlikely of circumstances. The pair had bonded over shared unrequited love.

Tony pinning for the perfect paragon of humanity Steve Roger; Captain America whom he believed to be so far out of his league he might as well never try. Clint on his end had fallen head over heels for a sedate, handsome scientist that had a tendency to loose his shit on occasion.

A friendship born out of necessity as much as anything had started out completely unintentional. They had navigated their denial together. Each insisting to one another that they did not actually have feelings for anyone. They were alone and that's the way they liked it; even if they found having each other's company a little easier.

The budding friendship had deepened during the anger phase, rallying at everything from the Avengers to the sheer unfairness of the world. The depression though was what had solidified them as friends until the end. They had got each other through some dark days, with a lot of TV and movies and more hours logged on Call of Duty then a fifteen-year-old virgin.

They had weathered it through together eventually managing to accept the status quo. This was the way things were going to be, but at least they had one another.

Until Bruce had kissed Clint and all hell broke loose. Literarily.

"Enough about me how are you and big green?" Tony directed his musing back to the here and now, and the now was the two of them making good on the pact to lock down what they had finally found.

"Tonight, have the dinner reservations and everything."

Tony grinned, "Good idea, JARVIS reservations tonight, fancy place." The AI placidly acknowledged.

"Well shall we return to this sham of a fight? Before my sweet tempered, reserved lover chews my ass out?" Clint laughed as Tony scooped him up, flying quickly to the others, returning the com's to open.

"Man of Iron, maybe you can answer me, why would Midigans create such useless robots?" The demi-God stepped back watching as two of them teetering under their own weight, top heavy bodies tumbling. They lay on the street legs wiggling uselessly; it was more depressing then fear inspiring.

Before Tony could answer an amused Captain America piped up, "Some men just want to watch the world burn." Tony was sure his expression mirrored Clint as they stood side by side staring at their fearless leader.

"Did the Cap just make a culturally relevant remark?" The blond archer gasped clutching his chest in mock dramatics.

Tony was grinning like a loon under his helm, "A meme at that…fucking awesome babe!" Still chuckling Tony looked skyward as a distant roar approached.

"Do I hear the dulcet tones of your lover?" Tony remarked the smile in his voice unmistakable. Both Hawkeye and Iron Man side stepping out of the path of the incoming Avenger. The green mass hit the ground a distance ahead of them cracking the pavement, as he tromped at the last two of the machines.

"Well that's that then," Tony idled, glancing to Steve for the all clear. Captain America was sliding his shield on his back, humming in agreement of the assessment. It looked like things were wrapping up nicely; until the deafening crack rent the air.

The Hulk's final assault had apparently compromised the already crumbling abandoned house nearby. All eyes turned slowly to the precariously teetering building. Under it, utterly oblivious to the impending peril two curious teenagers holding phones trying to get a picture of the superheroes.

They all moved at the same time.

Steve the closest was first to arrive throwing the two out of the way of the tumbling structure. Tony pushing his suit to capacity was right behind him.

"Steve!" he screamed over the com reaching him just as they entire building came down on them.


	2. When it All Falls Apart

Author's Note: Next chapter up hoping to get rolling on this now that I am done with my 30 day challenge. Also as a head's up poor Tony is going to take a beating in this one.

Show Me the Stars

Part 2 – When it All Falls Apart 

Tony tried to angle his iron body to protect Captain America clutching tight to the big frame, his head ringing at the deafening clang of stone cascading off the metal encasing him. It seemed like forever before the noise stopped and it was just the crushing weight of the debris bearing down on them.

Tony groaned faintly trying to move under the crushing wait. Pausing when he caused a small avalanche. "Tony? Steve? You guys ok can you hear us?" Clint's normally mild voice was laced with worry.

"Here," he wheezed, taking stock of his injuries quickly. His right shoulder was throbbing terribly, probably dislocated, maybe a mild concussion, but mostly just bumps and bruises. Forgetting that for the moment he focused on the man we was crushed on top of.

Shifting he tried to move his head, "Steve?" he called, maneuvering to try and look at him.

He was still holding onto him tightly half sprawled across the broad frame. Pausing he focused relaxing marginally when he felt the steady rise and fall of his chest; that was a good sign.

"Steve?" he tried again, still not receiving an answer. He could see his face now the glow from his chest illuminating the shadowed face. Bright blue eyes were closed, his cowl ripped, a large gash bleeding sluggishly on his head. That wasn't good.

"Shit, Clint can you hear me, the Cap is hurt."

Tony was moving faster now ignoring the scream of pain in his shoulder he pushed upwards on the rubble pinning them, straining to break free.

"We hear you man, hold on," Clint retuned. Tony huffed pushing his battered suit, managing to punch a hole to the light above them. Clint appearing seconds later grim faced and dirty.

Things happened fast then. They were hauled out of the ruined building, Tony awkwardly holding his arm frustrated he couldn't carry his lover. Clint wrapped his good arm around his shoulders supporting the metal figure as they staggered towards the jet Thor carefully carrying their downed leader. Tony already buzzing medical via JARVIS to be prepared.

The ride back seemed to take forever; Clint helped Tony out of his armor as Bruce looked over the unconscious Captain America. All the while he watched worriedly, dark eyes never leaving the prone form, clutching the big hand tightly.

Expert fingers probing at his shoulder, "Ouch Hawk," he mumbled jerking as the man manipulated the out of joint limb.

"Defiantly dislocated…again…" Clint diagnosed grimly.

Tony sighed, "Just pop it back would you?" Nodding Clint moved to kneel before the injured man, now devoid of armor. The assassin dead pan manipulated the joint setting the sore arm on the shoulder.

"Ready?" he looked into dark eyes, hazy with pain.

"As I'll ever be," the injured man inhaled deeply as with a quick snap and an audible crack the shoulder was back in place, and the achy relief followed soon after.

Grimacing Tony flexed, "Thanks," pain forgot he turned back to Steve not letting go of the hand until they wheeled the unconscious man away to get his head checked.

-#-#-#-

_Now_

Tony froze, a terrible ringing in his ears.

Sure this was some terrible nightmare brought on by his concussion. The pain in his slung shoulder however, told him otherwise. This was all horrifyingly real.

"You're Steve Rogers…Captain America," his voice was barely audible. His world seemed to be lightening around the edges; he bit the inside of his mouth hard. The pain bringing the unfairness back into focus.

"Oh," Steve was still looking terribly confused. Tony wanted to smooth the look away, promise it would be all right he would fix this. Tony could always fix it…if not with his own hands, then with money.

Desperately he reached forward gripping a big hand, "Do you remember anything?" He grasped futilely at straws, hating the pleading, sacred edge in his voice. Steve looked down at their clasped hands; gently disengaged his fingers pulling away slowly.

"I'm sorry…I don't know who you are."

It was like Steve had just hit him in the chest with his shield. Tony sure the colour and noise had drained from the world. He gave a faint moan that may have been a response. Quickly he retracted his rapidly cooling hand, trying to still the suddenly violent trembling. He had to get out of here.

Slowly he stood, "I'll be right back." He managed before fleeing like a coward.

The man in the hospital bed watched him go. An odd tangle of emotions and confusion jumbled in his throbbing head. Moaning faintly in pain he buried his face in his hands. His mind a vast emptiness, cold, dark, and seemingly endless.

The Avengers sat quietly, in the tension filled waiting room. Clint the first to spot Tony staggering towards them knowing that dazed look to well. Moving quickly he was before him blocking Tony from the view of the others.

Clint supported him as he collapsed, head leaning on the archer's chest, as he took great gulping breaths. Something was bad, very, very bad. He hadn't seen Tony like this since the night Steve had taken Sharon Carter on a date.

He knew Bruce was keeping the others back, leaving them a measure of privacy. Thankful not for the first time, his lover understood the bond between he and Tony. It was long moments before Tony could calm down enough to speak.

"He doesn't remember…" the feeble, plaintive tone set Clint's teeth on edge, protective instincts rising.

"Doesn't remember the accident," Clint probed not understanding. Tony's grip tightened harshly on his arms, finally looking the assassin in the eye.

Tony wasn't crying, not yet, but it was there lurking just behind his eyes. An impossible sorrow that made his chest hitch in sympathy.

"He doesn't remember anything…doesn't remember his name…doesn't remember me."

-#-#-#-

Tony felt detached, like this was a movie he watching all happening to someone else.

He was going to go home and Steve was going to be waiting for him in their bed like he always was. Tony would tell him all about this terrible dream, and the Cap would make it all better. They were going to go to dinner…and Tony was going to purpose.

Reality was a cruel bitch.

He stared at the doctor unseeing, as he droned on. Getting more and more technical with his jargon. Bruce asking probing questions, growing grimmer and more stoic with each passing moment.

Tony had heard more then enough. He may not understand human biology as well as his machines but he understood what the man had said well enough; Steve's amazing ability to heal had caused the problem.

The head injury had been bad enough to cause swelling, bruising, and some bleeding on the brain. No doubt a near fatal thing for anyone but the super soldier. His incredible serum enhanced system had booted into overdrive. Healing his brain just as quickly as it would a cut in his skin. Somehow though, the neural pathways had gotten crossed. Creating the sudden and complete loss of all of his memories.

"The real question though doctor, is can it be reversed?" Bruce's eyes glittered over the top of his glasses as he pinned the Doctor. Tony fancied he could see a flash of green in those normally dark eyes.

"We have no idea. Given time Captain Rogers could very well completely heal his mind on his own. Meaning his will memories return, or…" he trailed of with a helpless shrug.

"I'm going to punch him in the throat," Clint mumbled from his position beside Tony in the cramped office. He gave his friend the tiniest of tired smiles.

"What should we tell him…should we tell him anything?" Tony spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words. Trying to keep the question as general as possible. Steve and Tony as a couple were not public knowledge. No one outside SHIELD or the Avengers knew, and even then very few members of the organization were in the know.

The doctor would think he was asking about telling Steve he was Captain America…the Avengers knew better. "I would recommend not overwhelming him all at once, it would be advisable to reintroduce things slowly. Best to start with the basics and work up from there."

Tony once more saw the confused, sacred look on that beautiful face, as the man he loved pulled away form his touch. His chest ached terribly, his eyes hot and dry…he just wanted this day to be over.

"We'll keep him tonight for observation and he can go home in the morning," With a tight smile the Doctor departed leaving a very somber group of heroes. Tony could feel the pitying eyes on him.

"Well…we should go talk to him," he muttered running an agitated hand through already mussed hair standing shakily. The others rose to shuffle out, Clint pausing to stand beside Tony as the man stalled him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Do you think Bruce could explain?" the genius hated the weakness and vulnerability in his voice.

"Bruce?" Clint called softly; the older man hovering by the door.

He joined them instantly, "Could you explain to the Cap?" the assassin asked without preamble. The good Doctor only had to look at Tony to see he was a mess. Not that he blamed him he'd be a mess too of it was Clint who'd lost his memories.

"How much do you want me to tell him Tony?" he asked gently.

"Just the basics for now," he said meekly. "Springing 'oh and by the way I'm your boyfriend' on top of 'you're a superhero from 1940's might be a bit much to swallows." He joked hollowly hating the sad looks he was getting.

Quietly the Avengers shuffled into the hospital room, Steve patiently allowing the medical people to poke and prod him as they tested samples and hooked up to machines. Seeing the arrival of the others, the white coats vacated. Curious blue eyes watching as they settled around the room, regarding him intently.

Bruce moved to stand beside Steve's bed, "Steve?" he asked gently, the blond man regarding him quizzically.

"So they tell me," his grin was anything but amused.

The Doctor smiled gently, "My name is Bruce, that's Natasha, Thor, Clint, and you already met Tony." Steve nodded politely to each; Tony thought maybe his gaze lingered on him a moment longer then the others.

"Nice to meet you," the billionaire could help the small twitch of his lips, goddamn Sunshine…always so polite.

"Steve have the told you anything yet about what's happened?" slowly he shook his head focusing on the other man.

Smiling patently, he settled beside the hospital bed, "Guess we'll start at the beginning."


	3. Holding On

Author's Note: Trying to get the rough draft of this one done because I really want to try my hand at writing a Clint and Bruce one that's going to be from the same universe. Ha! I love the Tony and Clint bromance in this one. Enjoy!

Show Me the Stars

Part 3 – Holding On

Bruce called a halt an hour later; when Steve's blue eyes had taken on glazed look, no doubt due to information overload. Banner hadn't gone into too much detail, sticking to the bare bones. He was a man out of time, and a superhero, Captain America to be exact. The others in the room were his team known as the Avengers.

Tony felt for him looking at it on the outside it probably was a lot to swallow. Now as he sat there looking stunned and dazed they decided it was best to give him some time.

They bid Steve a quite good night, the room suddenly deafeningly quiet as they departed. Tony remained hesitating, shifting nervously. Worried the big blond who hadn't said a word in quite a while. He'd ask several questions earlier but now seemed at a complete loss.

"I could…that is if you want…I can stay," Tony finished lamely, hoping, praying for any sort of recognition from the man he loved.

Steve offered him a weak smile, "No…thank you I think I'd like some time alone…" he trailed off staring at the crisp hospital sheets on his legs. Tony's heart thumped painfully in his chest.

Fumbling in his pocket he fished out a phone, a new one with a single number programmed into it. He held it out, "If you need anything or just want to talk press this button here, and say 'call Tony'." His number flashed across the screen and in his pocket his own phone started ringing, AC/DC _Shook Me All Night Long _blaring.

Clearing his throat self-consciously he hung up, passing over the small device. Intrigued Steve turned it over in his hands. "And this," he pulled out a small circular device, with blinking blue lights. Blue eyes focusing on it with a curious intensity.

Carefully he set it on the bedside table, "Show me the stars," he said softly. The small orb beginning to spin slowly as it hummed to life.

Suddenly the sterile white room was awash in stars. The tiny machine projecting on the ceiling and walls of the darkened room. As if they were strolling through the Milky Way Galaxy.

Suddenly Tony was having a hard time breathing. Those beautiful blue eyes were looking at the stars in amazement, sweet lips parted as he breathed steadily. He wanted to kiss him softly, promise him this was all going to be all right. That even if he didn't remember Tony would always love him.

He had to turn away as the tidal wave of emotion threaten to overwhelm him, "I'll see you tomorrow Steve."

Beating a hasty retreat before he did something desperate, he was almost out the door when the small voice made him pause, "Thank you Tony."

Glancing at sidelong he nodded sharply before disappearing out the door his un-slung arm pressing to the arc in his chest feeling his heart fluttering so hard he vaguely wondered if it was going stop all together.

-#-#-#-

Out front Clint waited patiently, watching night creep slowly over the city. The others including his lover had gone ahead to the Tower; Bruce reluctant but understanding. They had kissed briefly, leaning foreheads together for a moment taking comfort in one another. Clint feeling a small pang of guilt for having Bruce as Tony had so recently lost Steve.

"Go, I'll see you later…" Clint urged knowing that after spending the day as the Hulk; all he wanted to do was sleep. Preferably cuddled together, but right now Tony needed him.

Bruce understood, he'd always understood there was a bond between the men. Smiling wanly, he kissed him sweetly once more. "I'll see you after," he mumbled following the others towards the Tower.

So the assassin waited, zipping his hoodie against the slight chill of the approaching night. "What are you doing here, Clint? You had big plans tonight." The genius joined him looking wan, and pale in the unforgiving outside lights.

"Didn't really seem like the time anymore," Clint gave him a tired half smile.

Tony scrubbed at his face tiredly, "Yeah sorry," he mumbled.

Sighing the blond threw a careful arm around the geniuses goof shoulder guiding them down to the sidewalk, "Come on I'll buy you a beer."

-#-#-#-

"Show me the stars," he said softly, watching amazed as once more the lights began to flash across the ceiling. Steve knew he should sleep; his head was heavy, throbbing, and sore. Like someone had shaken it violently trying to rattle him apart.

Only he couldn't shut down, couldn't stop thinking.

He was trying vainly to process what the man, Bruce, had said to him. To make some sort of connection…only nothing was connecting. His mind was a fathomless black chasm that went on forever.

They had said he was a man from the past, a superhero. It was a lot to take in. He closed his eyes groaning faintly, frustrated, angry, and scared. Why couldn't he remember what these people were telling him? What was wrong with him?

Moaning he clutched at his aching head, straining for a glimmer of something, of recognition. Nothing. Just a vast emptiness that made him want to lash out and break something…like his shattered mind.

Something was telling him he was forgetting something incredibly important. An innate instinct telling him it was something he had to know. Without thinking he picked up the phone, thumb automatically unlocking it before flicking to the call icon a single number appearing.

He froze eyes wide in shock. How had he known how to do that? Hands trembling he dropped the device clutching at his chest as he took hurried panicked breaths.

"What's wrong with me?" he whimpered, before turning back to the device as it clicked off. Voice trembling he huffed out, "Show me stars,"

Lying back he looked up at the peaceful endless night sky, the heavy breath beginning to ease.

-#-#-#-

Tony flopped onto his bed tired in everyway imaginable. The physical ache however was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Even with his head buzzing from the pitchers he'd split with Clint, was still painfully aware of his circumstance.

The room was too quite too big…too empty. Slowly he rolled to his feet, trying not to look at the pictures on the nightstand. The little touches of Steve everywhere, he could feel him here, could see him. Dark eyes started longingly at the large empty bed.

"_Tony come to bed, I'll make it worth your while…" blue eyes teased as big arms reached for him. _

Shaking his alcohol muddled head he turned away knowing he would find no peace here. Sighing he left the room, feet heavy as he navigated to the lab. The lights coming up as he stepped inside, eyes fastening on the clothing still tossed around the room.

The tremble of suppressed emotions threatening to spill out, wanting nothing more then to give free reign to the grief in his chest. He bit his lip biting back the sobs. What was he going to do?

"_What do I do Clint?" Wearily he ran frustrated hands through his already tousled dark hair. _

_The archer sipped his beer, "What can you do Tony? Steve's brain isn't one of your machines." The genius gave the blunt man a half hearted glare. It was one of the many things he appreciated about the man, he didn't sugar coat anything. _

"_I know," he mumbled, staring moodily at the amber liquid in his glass. "Clint do you believe in fate, destiny, all that bullshit they feed you in movies?"_

_Curious blond brow raised, "Maybe," he allowed. _

_Dark eyes locked on gray, something unreadable in there depths. Clint cocked his head to the side a hint of a smile on his lips. It was a well guarded secret, but Tony Stark was a rather romantic soul. "Do you think maybe, even without his memory…somewhere Steve still loves me?" _

_Clint had never wanted to fix anything so bad in his life as he did Steve's mind. "I do Tony, I really do." _

Alone in his lab Tony slowly picked up Steve's hoodie, to tired and heart sick to care how pathetic it was he shrugged the clothing on. Inhaling the combination of clean sweat, outside, and the fruity smelling shampoo Steve used. Sighing he stretched out on the ratty lab couch, exhaustion eventually pulling him into a restless slumber.

Elsewhere in the Tower, a lithe figure was sliding into a warm bed, pleased when his love turned to him immediately, cuddling close.

"He ok?" Bruce asked sleepily nuzzling against, the warm, scarred chest of his lover. Humming in contentment when callused hands caressed his hair.

"As well as can be expected. He's strong though, Tony has a hell of a lot more inner strength then people give him credit for." Bruce turned kissing Clint for long languid moments, the archer holding him tight. Unable to help think of his best friend, wondering what he was feeling at that moment.

-#-#-#-

"Shhh keep your voice down," the whispered words drew the attention of Agent Sharon Carter immediately.

"Ok fine, but you're making that up," the other hushed voice returned. Curious Agent Carter drew closer to the pair of conspiring Agents.

"I swear to God I'm not making it up. Agent Williams, is dating one of the nurses over in the emergency wing of the hospital, and she said they brought the Captain in last night."

Sharon froze, the Captain could only mean Steve Rogers, "He had a bad head wound, and when he woke up he didn't remember anything. Didn't even know his own name."

The other made an appropriate noise of disbelief, "He doesn't even remember being Captain America or an Avenger?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Is it permanent?"

"It could be, they have no idea with the Captains healing abilities…" Sharon tuned out the rest of the conversation sitting back in her desk chair as she processed the information. If Steve had lost his memories, all his memories…that means he didn't remember what had happened between them. Wouldn't remember that despicable Tony Stark and that disgusting relationship.

A small sinister idea was beginning to shape. A niggling that wouldn't leave her. This was her chance, staring her right in the face. She could have him…have it all…

Taking a deep breath she exhaled standing quickly. If this was going to have any hope of working, she had to move fast.


	4. Love and War

Author's Note: I am going to try and get this one up it has completely gotten out of control and way, way longer then I anticipated. I have completely fallen in love with Clint and Tony bromance so expect more along the way, and unfortunately more against. Oh and there will be fluff…so much fluff.

Show Me the Stars

Part 4 – Love and War

"So until Captain Rogers mental abilities can be ascertained he will be grounded until further notice, with means…" Fury trailed off looking incredibly pained.

Clint decided to help him out nudging the half asleep billionaire beside him, "Your up Ass Cap."

Tony blinked confused, clearing his throat, "Yup sure whatever."

The Director arched a brow, looking like he wanted nothing more then to tear the annoying genius a new one. Normally he would but today he hesitated.

Unofficially he knew about the relationship between Stark and Rogers, letting it go only because it had been good for the now ex-playboy. In turn good for SHIELD and the Avengers. It was only under pain of death he would admit it but at the moment he actually felt sorry for Stark.

Letting it go he dismissed them striding from the room, hoping, like always, the Avengers would get through this one.

As soon as the man way gone Tony was up, smoothing his suit self-consciously before picking up the large bundle of flowers and small black duffle.

"A most beauteous bouquet brother Anthony, are they for our mind sickly Captain?" Tony glanced at Clint amused, 'mind sickly?' he mouthed before turning back to the God.

"Yeah the doctors said he could go home today."

"Doesn't mean you need flowers," Natasha added her two cents.

Tony shrugged looking a little embarrassed, "No guess not."

Clint came to his defense, "Tasha…" he said levelly the women giving him the tiniest of apologetic smiles.

"I'm rooting for you Ass Cap," she patted him on the back, Tony rolling his eyes, as the assassin lady left to see to her work. Thor was off to train with some of the agents and Bruce wishing him luck as well returned to his lab.

Tony glanced at his remaining companion quirking a brow, "No super secret spy stuff to see too?"

Chuckling the archer stood stretching, "Not at the moment." Tony gave him a grateful smile, as they headed towards the medical wing.

"You seem a little more chipper today," Clint commented, idly as they stepped into the elevator.

Tony looked down at his sneakers with a shrug, "Maybe," he mumbled. The man was right though; he'd awakened this morning, alone in the quite of his lab with a renewed sense of purpose.

He'd face down overwhelming odds before, and come out on top. What was this if not another battle?

"I made him fall in love with me once," he mumbled as the door dinged open. Stepping off the lift headed for Steve's hospital room. Clint grinning widely following

-#-#-#-

"Oh Stevie I missed you so much!" the big blond carefully patted the women clinging to his chest on the back, fighting his compulsion to push her away. Growing more uncomfortable by the moment in the presence of this unknown woman.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled managing to pull away. She was pretty, and she looked sad…and Steve had no idea who she was.

"It's ok Steve," she clasped his hands wiping at red rimmed eyes, "My names Sharon Carter…I'm your fiancé."

Blue eyes widened as his rattled brain screamed in incomprehension. He had a fiancé? Opening and closing his mouth a few times, he finally settled on a perplexed look, "We're engaged?"

Nodding happily she held out her hand a small ring glittering on her manicured finger. "I know you've forgotten everything but it's ok Stevie we can get through it." He frowned, he wasn't sure he liked that; 'Stevie' he was Steve. If felt better, settled on him better.

Sharon Carter had pulled out all the stops, the tears, the fake ring, and if the look on that big handsome face was anything to go by she had him beginning to believe. It had been a big gamble on her part. She couldn't be sure how much they had told Steve in regards to his lost memories. It would seem it had paid off for her though; apparently Tony had neglected to mention their 'relationship'.

Surreptitiously she glanced at the clock, no doubt Stark would be here soon, she had to move into phase two of the plan.

"I'm so glad I got to talk to you before the others," she frowned in a practiced way. "They don't like me much…they've been trying to keep us apart." A few crocodile tears rolled across her pale cheeks as she looked steadily at him.

"You never let them break us up Steve. You're so handsome, and noble, even when that terrible Tony Stark is involved." Steve picked up on that name, Tony from yesterday. He had thought the man very nice…he seemed to care.

"Why is Tony terrible?" he asked faintly head reeling. She sniffed pretending to look around to make sure they were alone, "He uses people, selfish and cruel. He also likes men you know. Even has a relationship with one." She whispered conspiratorially.

"That's bad?" Steve frowned trying to understand.

Sharon nodded fervently, "You always tell me you try to stay away from him."

His head was aching again; he hadn't slept at all the night before. Feeling like he was drowning in a sea of information. Cooing in sympathy she was hugging him again tightly, "I'll look after you Steve," she whispered before pulling back slightly pressing her lips to the slack surprised ones of the man with no memory.

"Good morning Steve-" the voice trailed off to a bit of a sputter. The blond pulled his head back from the unexpected kiss. Turning bright red as he faced the two men at the entrance. It was the man…Clint, and Tony. Tony looked utterly stunned, a bouquet of flowers hanging limply from his hand. Steve tried to formulate something to say.

"I um…I was just reacquainting with my fiancé," he managed to get out. The dark haired man across the room turned white, eyes almost bugging out his head. The blond beside him dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Sharon's smile didn't quite make it to her eyes. "Yes…my betrothed," smugly, she leaned over kissing Steve on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she murmured in his ear, "Remember what I said." With a winning smile she was gliding out the door.

Clint pushed his silent companion towards the bed, before hurrying to catch up with the conniving, bitch of a woman. The assassin had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he did at that moment.

"What are you doing Carter?" he growled grabbing her arm none to gentle.

She smiled sweetly, but her eyes glittered dangerously, "Just visiting the man I love…"

Clint's eyes narrowed, "This isn't a game, this is a man's life your fooling with…" her smiled turned downright ugly.

"All's far in love and war," she growled jerking away. Stupefied he watched as she flipped him off disappearing as the elevator doors shut.

He stood there a long moment before hurrying back to the hospital room. In time to see Tony handing over the flowers while trying to make stilted small talk. Steve politely, if a little coldly accepted the proffered bouquet. Clint wanted to rip Sharon's heart out.

"The doctors said you can go home today, I umm… here's a change of clothing." Tony handed over the black duffle, "We'll just wait outside." He whispered breezing past Clint in a daze. The archer following steadying him gently guiding the dazed looking man to the nearby chairs.

"What's happening Clint?" Tony sank into the plastic chair, looking completely shell shocked.

"Sharon's a cunt…just tell him the truth…" the blond said firmly.

Tony snorted rubbing his face tiredly, "Right and turn this into a 'he said', 'she said'? God only knows what she's told him." Clint flinched, it sucked that Tony was a genius sometimes. "I'd bet my entire fortune she probably told him I was someone to stay away from."

Clint wanted to punch something, anything really hard, "Tony." Sighing he slumped beside him, "You can't just give up."

Tony gave his friend a smirk, "I'm the most selfish bastard I know. This isn't over by a long shot."

The archer grinned, resting their foreheads together, "I got your back."

In the hospital room Steve dressed slowly, tucking the phone and small device Tony had given him away in his pocket. He was still trying to sort out the last hour in his mind; he could feel a headache pressing behind his eyes. He had a fiancé…and Tony was someone to stay away from?

Something was telling him that what was happening to him wasn't right.

Then again he had lost all his memories, nothing was right anymore.

At least he got to go home wherever that was. Maybe he could begin to sort it out there. Taking a breath he stepped into the hallway. Eyes spotting the two men immediately, sitting side by side in uncomfortable chairs head's resting together conspiratorially. Steve paused frowning it seemed like an intimate moment. Something one would share with someone who they were very close to…someone they loved.

A dull ache began to throb in his chest in tandem with the beat in his head. He rubbed his forehead absently, as if it would somehow relieve the tension. He guessed Sharon had been right Tony was involved with a man.

Tony spotted the big awkward figure first, pulling away from Clint he approached him with what he hoped was a warm smile. "All set Sunshine?" he asked, wincing as blue eyes crinkled in confusion. He hadn't meant to slip with the pet name. "Steve?" he offered.

The super soldier nodded hesitantly, "Yes."

Shaking off the awkwardness the billionaire turned on his heel leading them down the hall, "See you at the Tower Clint," he called as they passed. The grey eyes of the archer wished him luck as the pair disappeared.

As soon as they were gone from sight he had his phone out. Tapping the call button he held it to his ear already moving, "Clint," the smooth feminine voice answered.

"Bruce's lab now," he snapped hanging up, headed to lowest levels in the building. Face dark, and troubled.

It still irked the archer that they made Bruce stay down in this cold, unforgiving place. Bruce was far more understanding. The Hulk could very well take out the entire building if the mood took him. That however was neither here nor there at the moment.

Angry he stomped into the glass, and chemical filled sanctuary of his lover.

"Something on your mind my Hawk?" Bruce didn't look up from his microscope.

"Yes, but I'll wait for Natasha tell you both at the same time." That got the dark haired scientist attention, turning to look at the blond he frowned slipping his glasses back on.

"What's going on Clint?" Pacing in agitation he paused to press a harsh kiss to the dark headed man, easily winning the battle for dominance. Tongues and teeth clash, Clint only vaguely registering the sound of Bruce's heart rate monitor picking up.

"Well as much as I enjoy the show…I doubt that's what you called me down here for," the Black Widow commented leaning casually on a table near by, an amused smile playing about her lips.

Clint gave her a crooked grin; Bruce fussed with his glasses, cheeks flushed with arousal. The beeping of his wrist monitor dying away with every passing moment.

"Yeah," running a frustrated hand through blond hair, Clint was once more stoic betraying nothing.

"We have a problem."

-#-#-#-

It didn't feel right.

It was the only way he could explain it. Tony had graciously showed him the Tower, explained how to get in and out. Patiently taking him room to room, ending with his small, sparsely furnished bedroom. The dark haired man had said it was his, and Steve believed him. He had no real reason not too.

Only something was telling him it was all wrong.

Sighing he sagged onto the bed burying his face in his hands. Straining his mind, searching for anything in that large, black, empty space. A spark of something; but only finding the endless dark. Opening tired frustrated eyes he fought back the fruitless tears, crying wasn't going to help anything. Something told him to push forward, bury his fear.

Restless he stood, moving back into the hallway, his mind maybe not able to recall any of his past memories but he could clearly visualize the layout of the building with a startling clarity and detail. He didn't want to think anymore.

-#-#-#-

"He's entering the gym Sir," Tony looked up from his latest project, large thick magnified glasses over dark eyes. He nodded absently returning to his detailed work. It was slow going though with his sore shoulder, the sling forgotten on a far table.

It was a familiar pain though, he'd dislocated his shoulder more times then he'd care to admit. Ever since the first time he'd popped it out in the escaping from captivity, it tended to go out of joint more often then he really wanted. Not that any of that really mattered, he had more important things on his mind.

He tapped a screen near at hand, watching as the video feed from the gym came up. Focusing on that big, beautiful form working over the punching bag. Grease stained fingers reached out touching the monitor gently.

How hell was he back to this? Watching him in security feed like some creepy stalker. Assuring himself it was only for safety sake, in case Steve ran into trouble. While he in his lab would pretend to work at something long forgotten, more interested in the video. Captivated by that well muscled form bending and flexing, contorting as he pummeled yet another bag.

"Keep me posted on his movements JARVIS."

The AI was silent a moment, "Did you want me to engage all prior settings concerning Captain Rogers sir?"

Tony winced, frowning, colour high, "I can feel you judging me JARVIS."

"I do no such thing Sir,"

"Yes you do, all the time…"

"I am aware via SHIELD servers of Captain Roger's condition."

"Oh good…my own creation pities me…fantastic…"

"If I may sir, it's perfectly normal to feel as you do regarding the circumstance."

"Oh for Christ sakes…JARVIS reinstall all prior settings for Captain America, then mute your ass."

Perversely satisfied he could at least shut up one of the voices in his head he sat back in his chair pushing the glasses atop shaggy brown locks. Rubbing tired eyes, he ignored the pull of his swollen shoulder. What the hell had happened to his life? One minute he was on top of the world…the next.

A screen flashed to his left, Pepper Potts picture appearing. Sighing heavily he answered, "Hi Pep."

"Don't hi Pep me Anthony Stark," he winced full name was never good. "Why did I just a call from Clint telling me what was going on with Steve and not you?"

He heaved a long-suffering sigh, "I didn't really want to talk about it." He mumbled scratching the back of his head. It was the complete truth; he didn't really want to talk about it.

It was his CEO's turn to sigh, "Are you really going to let Sharon Carter steal the man you love?"

Chuckling hollowly the man on the other end of the line pulled a half smile. "Steve can make a decision of his own…" he muttered.

"I'd never thought I'd head hear the day Iron Man would take the coward's way out."

Dark eyes flashed angry, "Good bye Miss Potts," he gritted angrily hanging up before he said something he would have regretted. Old Tony would have cut the quick, new Tony… new Tony wrapped around Steve's little finger wouldn't.

Callused fingers reached into his jeans pocket fishing out the ring. The anger still simmering beneath the surface, he knew Pepper meant well. She just wanted him to be happy; and happy had been with Steve.

Turning the metal over in his fingers he started at the silver band, vibrium indestructible. He soft smile tugged his lips, Steve would never give up and him…he wasn't about to give up on Steve.


	5. Old Demons

Author's Note: Well I have finished my other one so I can no focus completely on getting this one done! Yeah! There is still a long way to go, and I'll be appending a Clint and Bruce one too I think. Just because I want to try my hand at one. Anyway enjoy the next installment!

Show Me the Stars

Part 5 – Old Demons

"I'll fucking kill her," Natasha pounded the table rattling glass containers. Normally soft, hazel eyes flashed an angry green for the barest of moments. Clint nodded satisfied the others were as equally irate with the situation.

"We can't kill her. Steve, if he gets his memory back, would not be pleased. He thinks of her like a niece." Bruce pointed out with a husky growl; if they'd been alone Clint would have been on him. He loved that voice, Bruce and the Hulk melding…he shook his head trying to focus.

"You're right…we can make her life a living hell though," the archer agreed pointedly trying not to look at his boyfriend.

The Black Widow paused, a slow, cruel, smile crossing her face, "You're right Clint…there's more then one way to skin a fish."

The trio spent a better part of the afternoon on a plan. Agent Carter wouldn't know what hit her.

-#-#-#-

Steve didn't see anyone the rest of the day.

He worked out for a long time, the physical activity a soothing balm to his frustration and confusion. He had the feeling that this was something he did regularly.

Hours blurred together as he grunted and sweated working his body until hunger forced him to seek out food. Panting and exhausted he dragged his tired form to the kitchen, absently setting about making something to eat.

He fixed himself a scrambled egg sandwich, wondering how the hell he could cook when he couldn't even remember his own name? His hands knew to used the fry pan, crack the eggs and scramble them. Why could his body remember what his mind could not?

Sitting down at his solitary dinner he contemplated what his next move should be. The doctors had said he could get his memory back at any moment. The smallest thing could trigger something.

They had also said he may never remember again. The thought left him feeling unaccountably guilty for not being able to recognize these people around him. That seemed to care about him... and his fiancé.

"I wonder if I should call her," he muttered frowning, feeling obligated to speak with her.

"Is their someone you wish me to contact Captain Rogers?" the blond man started violently. Eyes wide as he frantically looked towards the ceiling. Tony had introduced him to the faceless voice. An artificial intelligence, he had called it, by the name of JARVIS.

"Ummm yes, thank you…could I speak to Sharon Carter?"

"Oh course sir," there was a pause before he heard the women's voice echoing around the quite room.

"Agent Carter," came the brisk reply, Steve suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Hi, its, ahhh…Steve."

"Stevie! Sweetie, how are you?" her tone was all concern and worry.

"I'm fine, back in the Tower," he said feeling stilted and awkward.

She sighed prettily, "I never understood why you stayed there with all those weirdo's." She laughed but something was off with her tone, "Anyway I have to work late tonight, shall we go for lunch tomorrow?"

Steve saw no reason to say no; after all she was his fiancé, "Ok."

She squealed, "I'll see you at 12:30, Frank's Deli two blocks down from HQ. Got to go love you Stevie!" There was a muffled click and a frowning confused Steve sat, shoulders drooping.

His head was pounding again, his brain felt like it was trying to leak out his ears. Moaning faintly he staggered to his room, collapsing on the bedspread. Maybe things would seem clearer in the morning.

Sleep took him seconds later.

-#-#-#-

"How's it going?" Clint asked softly leaning on his boyfriend's strong shoulder.

"Slow," Banner huffed rubbing tired eyes. Before him spinning slowly was a 3D holographic image in a brain. Not just any brain…it was the current scan of Captain America's damaged mind. "How are things at your end?"

Clint grinned moving to lean his hip on the table facing the scientist, "Sharon will be working long into the night. She's also managed to find her way to the top of the assignment list."

Bruce chuckled, "I'd hate to be on your bad side."

The archer grinned at the irony. Leaning down he paused inches from tempting lips, "Your bad side is worse."

The blond had only meant it to be a chaste kiss, quick, and sweet. Only Bruce seemed to sense his need, the edge of desperation in the contact. His best friend had lost the man he loved…it had struck a cord with him.

It deepened quickly, Bruce whimpering as he allowed his mouth to be plundered, and ravished. Things heating quickly, hands tangled in curly dark locks as he slanted his mouth over Bruce's harder.

Both men missed the sudden frantic beat of the heart rate monitor.

Clint did hear the sudden growl, deep and guttural Bruce was pulling away quickly, stumbling backwards gripping his head.

"Bruce, love…breath baby," Clint tried to calm him. It was too late though, the tearing of cloths rent the air and with a roar the archer was facing the Hulk.

Automatically the lab went into lock down, Clint sighing as he reached out taking a big green hand …he was going to have a shit load of paper work to do.

-#-#-#-

The alarm caught him off guard.

He'd been elbow deep in his suit when the noise drew his attention. It wasn't the Avengers alarm, what the hell was beeping? Frowning he moved to the monitor tapping the flashing red light. The screen immediately pulling up a security feed from Steve's room.

Tony had these cameras in all the rooms. Generally they were only activated if JARVIS was alerted to an emergency situation. Like now.

Dark eyes widened as he ran from the lab cursing a blue streak.

He skidded to a halt outside the bedroom door, trying to calm his frantic heart rate. Reminding himself he needed to be calm. Exhaling shakily he had JARVIS unlock the door stepping inside the darkened room.

Tony waited for his eyes to adjust, picking out the broad figure immediately. Steve was moving around the room like a caged animal muttering a mile a minute as he went. Arms moving in the air before him, as he directed some invisible mission.

"Steve?" he ventured lowly, trying to gage how far gone the man was. The super soldier swung towards him, eyes hooded, distant and vacant in the unflattering blue light from his arc.

"Out of line soldier fall in formation," he pointed somewhere distant. Tony tried not to wince; Steve was very much out of it.

Approaching slowly he held his hands before him as unthreatening as possible. Keeping his voice low, he used a soothing tone, "Steve's its Tony…you're ok. We're in New York, it's 2013." He mumbled nonsensical things just keeping up a steady stream of chatter. Moving closer with each step; right up until Steve whirled on him tossing him into a wall.

All the breath left his body at once as he ricocheted off the reinforced walls, "Shit…" he wheezed. Steve didn't even break stride, already moving out of the room at a crouch, a shield held before him that only could see. Mumbling and snapping orders the whole time.

Staggering to his feet Tony followed him out trying again, "Steve, it's ok, you're ok," this time he got clocked in the right side of his head with an elbow. Ears ringing he cursed again, "Jesus fuck!" Shaking his head he watched stars explode behind his eyes. Gritting his teeth he pressed on with dogged determination following Captain America further into the dark tower.

Tony took another couple of hits, before he tried to tackle Steve. Thankful for his training with the man, but not so happy when he was the one who went through the glass coffee table top with Steve's weight on top of him.

Tony wheezed changing his approach, "On your feet soldier ten hut," he barked in his best military voice. Steve scrambled to his feet falling automatically into parade rest. Tony slower rolled carefully out of the glass, getting shakily to his feet.

Cautiously he navigated towards Steve, the big man soft and pliant now. He as still mumbling though, names, dates, and places. Biting his lip Tony steered him back down the hall, and into his room. Managing with some manhandling to get him down onto the bed. The big man collapsed; rolling into the covers he was fast asleep seconds latter.

Tony arranged the blankets over him before silently leaving the room.

Slowly, painfully, he made his way back to his lab, managing to just make it inside before sliding to the floor leaning against the door. Trembling violently he hung his head between his legs, closing dark eyes he tried to steady his breath.

A soft whir and click nearby signaled the approach of DUM-E. The bot dropping a rag on his head, whirring in worry, "I'm ok…" he mumbled. Collecting himself the genius worked his way back to his feet before stiff limbs started to seize.

He made his way to the sink splashing cool water on his face, checking his rapidly swelling eye. The bruise extended worrisomely across his temple, it didn't look good, but he had worse.

"Shit Steve hasn't laid a beating on me like that in a while." he gently probed a cut just at his hairline. Not that any of those prior beatings had been intentional. Tony was just to damn nosey to mind his own business.

They all shared battle wounds, physical and mental, and Steve…he had tried to be so strong for the team. Hadn't wanted to show a shred of weakness to the others, and he hadn't. For the longest time he hid away his suffering. In the end though his nightmares had given him away.

Cleaning the cut he winced figuring he didn't need stitches, as he moved to lift his tattered work shirt. A dark bruise was already spreading up his side, he inhaled deeply experimentally, nothing broken just bruised; thank heaven for small mercies.

Letting the material drop he shuffled tiredly to his couch, taking a moment to pull on Steve's hoodie he stretched out on the old relic of furniture. Staring up on lab ceiling, resting his braced arm across his chest, palm unconsciously over the arc.

"Show me the stars," he said quietly the lab darkened as spots of lights, and galaxies, danced soothingly across the ceiling. His lips quirked at the corners sadly, he had never really been one for looking to the night sky. Not until Steve.

The soldier had been so mad Tony had discovered what he considered his shameful secret. Tony well knew he effects of PTSD, hell he suffered terrible night terrors and flash backs himself. Pretty sure most of the Avengers did, aside for Thor maybe.

Tony had been determined to help. To do something to ease the suffering of the man from the past. He wasn't a physiatrist he couldn't fix Steve, but he could help.

His breath hitched in his chest as memories bubbled to the surface unbidden with startling clarity.

"_I can't see the stars here…" his voice was tiny, small; so different from the commanding tone he used in the field. "The lights of the city block them out," blue eyes were clouded, red rimmed and pained. _

_They lay in Steve's bed on their sides face-to-face, close but not touching. Tony's arm throbbed dully; he could still feel desperate phantom fingers digging into his flesh. _

"_Did you want to see the stars?" Tony asked softly, wanting to reach out and touch the man. Holding him tightly, until the demons that haunted his dreams left him in peace. His eyes were closing again, tense body slowly relaxing._

"_It's a silly thought," Steve mumbled breath evening in sleep. _

Tony had given him the stars.

Within two days he'd created the small black orb that would project in every direction. It had been worth everything to see him smile. Wide eager eyes staring in wonder at the walls and ceiling as constellations and plants played across his features.

It had helped. The soldier finally finding a small modicum of peace and tranquility. Slowly but surly, the nightly rambling, and mutterings had stopped. Tony had taken less of a beating and when they had eventually begun to sleep together, they had chased each other's nightmares away.

Dark eyes closed suddenly exhausted, his battered body pulling him towards sleep. Tony Stark was still hurting, but there was something new he was feeling. The faintest stirrings of hope beginning to blossom in his chest.

Steve had been mumbling familiar names, and dates from the war…somewhere, somehow the memories where still there.


	6. Love is Pain

Author's Note: Whooo next installment! I am on a roll! Hope your enjoying this one, I love it. Get ready for some Clint and Tony bromance!

Show Me the Stars

Part 6 – Love is Pain

Clint grunted as he leaned over the bed Bruce sliding from his back to the big, plush bed with a sleepy mummer. Sighing contended he snuggled against the pillows breath evening out instantly. Smiling the blond ran a loving hand through tangled curls. Ignoring the pull of pain in split knuckles. Content to simply watch the man he loved slumber peacefully on.

He knew when Bruce woke it would be shame filled apologies, embarrassed looks, and the inevitable conversation of how Clint should leave him and find someone not broken. Not that he'd ever listened. He loved the man far too much to listen.

Lifting the covers over the man he pressed a soft kiss to his temple before heading down to the kitchen, stretching stiff limbs as he went. Last night had been…something. It usually was when the Hulk made an appearance.

Clint blamed himself, he hadn't been paying attention and he'd pushed too hard. He wasn't afraid of Hulk, as a matter of fact the big green had a soft spot for his 'Cupid' long before Bruce ever admitted his feelings.

The majority of SHIELD knew that when the lab went into lockdown, it was best to just stay away. Clint was one of the few who could handle big green. Things would have been just fine last night, if they had just stayed out of the damn lab.

Yawning widely he winced feeling the puffy swelling on his jaw. "Better have coffee on," he mumbled shuffling stiffly in.

"You know I do," the mumbled voice came from the slumped figured at the table. Clint arched a brow, Tony looked like death. Pouring himself a cup of coffee the assassin moved to the table taking a sip he set it aside cupping the billionaires face. Gently studying the swollen eye, and angry bruise spreading on his jaw and temple.

Tony half grinned up at him, "You look like hell," he pointed out cheerfully.

"Funny was going to say the same thing about you," those callused hands moved to probe the back of his neck and head checking for lumps.

"Should I ask?" Tony said leaning forward to allow the expert hands space. They had been down this road many times before. Sometimes it was tough business loving someone who could break you in half if the mood took them

"Things got a little heated in the lab last night, my Jade Jaws made an appearance," finished his inspection Clint sat. Tony said nothing adjusting the ice pack tapped to his sore shoulder he leaned close to the archer returning the inspection. Starting with the nasty cut above his eyebrow, struggling vainly to clot.

"Still having performance issues?" Tony asked without the slightest trace of mockery. Frowning the genius shuffled stiffly across the too clean floor fishing out the first aid kit.

The assassin sighed heavily, sipping his hot drink eyes rolling to the microwave clock. Six in the AM, he wasn't a morning person. Wouldn't be caught dead this early if he didn't have to be. Only time he saw this side of dawn was when he hadn't slept the night before.

"You have bigger fish to fry metal man," returning to the table Tony popped open the metal container pulling out the antiseptic.

"True but that doesn't explain your beating, Hulk is fond of Cupid." The archer winced slightly as Tony dabbed the alcohol on the wound.

"Would have been perfectly fine, if the Agents on duty last night hadn't been fresh out of the academy…"

It was Tony's turn to wince, "Ouch."

"You're telling me, don't know who did more damage Hulk or me when I got my hands on them." Cut cleaned Tony pulled out the butterfly bandages, "Enough about my crazy times, who beat your ass in? Haven't seen you this bad since…" Clint trailed off eyebrows raising.

"Stop making knowing expressions," he grumbling pinching the flesh together putting the bandages on. The blond said nothing more but there was a small sad smile playing around Tony's lips.

"Shirt up," Tony said.

Clint chuckled, "I'm flattered but my heart belongs to another."

Tony gasped mockingly, "Say it ain't so Susan!" The banter between them came easily as the blond rucked up his t-shirt, exposing the scarred, deadly wiry back Tony carefully cleaning several more cuts.

This was the scene Steve Rogers walked into.

He had awakened not long ago feeling thick headed and exhausted. Disoriented he stumbled out of his room. Suddenly needing to see someone, anyone, just another person. The emptiness is his head echoing hollowly in his chest. He was feeling so terribly alone.

Stumbling down the stairs, he paused hearing voices. Thankful he followed them to the kitchen freezing when he saw the tableau before him. Clint was shirtless, Tony behind him, hands on his back. It felt like he'd intruded on something intimate, a moment that was not for his eyes. Still the sudden hot flare in his belly left him confused.

"Morning Steve," Tony smiled at him withdrawing his hands from the man's back. Clint lowered his shirt smiling as well. The pair where bruised, and disheveled, it looked like they had gone to war.

Something crackled through his head, for a brief moment it seemed within his grasp before it skittered away again. "How you feeling Cap?" Clint stood moving to get another cup coffee, gesturing for the big dazed looking blond to sit.

"Hungry?" Tony asked drawing his attention Steve nodded slowly.

"What say you my bow wielding companion? French toast of waffles?" Tony asked teasingly mocking Thor's speech inflection. The super soldier watched the dark headed man move stiffly towards the stove. What had happened to the pair? Maybe their had been a fight? Tony's right side of his face was swollen, his eye almost completely shut. There was another bad bruise along his jaw, and he held himself rather stiffly.

"Waffles," Clint was pulling out bowls, Steve leaning on one arm, found himself watching the pair. The easy companionship between was enviable, but it was Tony he was drawn to most. There was something about him, the way he moved, nudging the taller man beside him laughing when Clint returned and they both wheezed in pain.

Soon the smell of something sweetly delicious filled the air. The dark headed man sliding a cup in front of him, "Cream and sugar." His non-swollen eye winked as he retuned the waffle maker. Steve frowned at the mug before sipping it slowly. The hot drink was perfect.

Sipping slowly he returned his attention to the pair, idly wondering what had made them such good friends. Unbidden Sharon's words from yesterday rang in his mind. Tony liked other men. Eyes widening Steve connected the dots; Clint was his lover. Just as quick as the thought came he wanted to frown. He didn't like the idea at all.

Not because he thought it was wrong, he didn't feel disgusted at the thought of Tony with another man…but it did make him mad. His head was aching again; he didn't want to think about Tony and another man.

A plate of waffles, with syrupy and ice cream was being pushed in front of him now. Tony giving him an encouraging smile, "Thank you." The men settled with him at the table as they ate.

"Should we get green out of bed?" The dark headed man asked Clint.

The archer checked the time, "Naw there will be no waking him for at least another hour or so. I'll make him some waffles though…always hungry." Tony chuckled, feeling an arm nudge him as gray eyes rolled to Steve in a very obvious way.

Tony took a breath, "So umm…Steve," he waited while blue eyes looked up at him, chewing slowly.

"I was wondering, if you maybe want to take a tour of the city? Maybe jog your memory a bit. I mean if you're not busy." He trailed off lamely, as the face he loved so much regarded him without the slightest flicker of recognition.

"Sorry I am supposed to be having lunch with someone," Steve replied softly looking away. Unsure why he felt an incredible loss at the words.

Tony's smile, didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah of course," suddenly he wasn't hungry. That optimism from earlier vanishing suddenly.

Clint wanted to hit Steve. He really did. Truthfully though it wasn't his fault for being so trusting believing what Sharon had said. The man had lost his memory after all, and Tony…he didn't think he'd ever met anyone so insecure. Still maybe a good whack to the noggin was what he needed to remember.

God knew Tony wouldn't do it. He had no sense of self worth, still didn't think he was worthy of Steve's love. When the blond had finally admitted he loved the genius, he'd had a panic attack.

Clint watched his friend close down as Steve studied his plate looking confused, and sad. He wanted to beat his own head against the wall. It was like being back at square one again. Both dancing around one another scared, insecurities thick and cloying.

"I'll be in my lab," Tony muttered abruptly leaving the two blonds in the kitchen. Clint watched Steve carefully as the man excused himself as well.

Gray eyes narrowing as soon as he was alone, "JARVIS were is Steve going?"

"Date with Agent Carter at the deli near SHIELD." Clint's eyes took on an unholy gleam. Flipping open his phone, thumbs flying rapidly.

-#-#-#-

She spotted him first, waving frantically, "Stevie!" She cried hurrying to him; throwing herself against his chest. Lips smashed against his in an enthusiastic kiss, Steve slow to respond. It wasn't a terrible kiss it wasn't great either. It felt wrong.

Sharon didn't seem to mind, or notice his hesitation already pulling away lacing her fingers through his as she tugged him along.

"So I was thinking some more about wedding plans, I know you were thinking about spring, but I do enjoy the summer months…" Steve was trying to keep up the conversation brow puckering in confusion. She was talking of marrying, something that at the moment did not appeal to him in the least.

Her constant stream of chatter didn't end as they entered the small delicatessen and ordered lunch. Steve growing more and more agitated by the minute. Finally firmly, he interjected,

"Sharon, look…I'm…seeing as the things are the way they are. I think we should put a hold on the wedding planning for the moment." He tried to soften the blow by smiling, but he didn't miss the dark look that clouded the women's face.

Clearing his throat he took a bite of his sandwich, "So how did we meet?" he ventured, trying to ease the sudden tension between them.

Sharon was silent a moment, "On a mission," she began slowly warming to the topic. Telling him in detail just how amazing, and heroic he had been. The perfect gentleman. The pounding in his head grew, he felt uncomfortable with the lavish praise. Especially when he couldn't remember any of the things she was telling him.

Just as she was winding into a new story about his exploits a loud explosion rocked the ground nearby. The glass of the small restaurant shattered inwards everyone in the place dropping instinctively. Only one remained upright.

Steve was up out of his seat and running into the street. His body moving before his mind could catch up.


	7. Interrupted

Author's Note: Happy Friday! Enjoy the next installment, I think this chapter is really cute, but then again everything I write turns into a fluffy mess. I make zero apologies for that lol enjoy!

Show Me the Stars

Part 7 – Interrupted

"Well Assistant Captain what's the game plan?" Clint tried to quell the amusement in his tone, side stepping the hurtling body of Iron Man. A large metal tentacle the reason for his unplanned flight. Thankfully the building behind the archer stopped the man in metal.

Tony wheezed, glaring at the back of the assassin's head. Clint damn well knew he had no plan, no real strategy; Cap was all strategy and knowing. Tony was more of an act first, hope for the best, and prepare to get his ass chewed out later.

Righting himself he landed between Widow and Hawkeye evaluating the situation for a long moment. Trying to come up with something, anything. Only he had nothing, "Fuck it. Big guy what's your call?" He yelled to he Hulk, the craggy green face splitting in a grin.

"Smash," he growled.

Tony grinned, "Eloquent, to the point…love it. Avengers you heard the man; smash" Thor gave a great booming laugh swinging his hammer with force, Hulk echoing his joy.

"Little unorthodox," Natasha mused,

Clint fired an arrow expertly missing his scarier half, as the Hulk chortled happily ripping limbs from the metallic body. "I'm digging it, dad's away Uncle Buck's in charge."

Tony laughed blasting off, "Love it!"

His methods may have been a little slapdash but it seemed to be working. Tony darted towards the head of the thing, aiming for the eyes with his repulsors. A sudden thought occurring to him, "I kind of feel like we've thought this thing before," he mumbled frowning.

"I dunno all the giant mechanical beings sort of run together in my head." Clint muttered offhand, Natasha shooting him a look. On that said _what's your game? _The blond returned it with a look of his own, _helping a friend. _

Dodging a metal arm Clint waited until the things mouth sort of opened firing inside; direct hit "Hell yeah!" he hollered. His joy short lived, "Tony on your six!" he called to late. In it's death throws the machine had wrapped an unyielding arm around the hovering metal figure, pulling him close to the withering body. The distinctive red and gold disappearing into the tangle of heavy limbs.

There was a crackle of static on the comm before all went silent, "Tony?" Clint tried as the machine finally lay still.

Thor landed next with Natasha looking confused, "Where is friend Anthony." The Hulk popped free the mechanics then, roaring and panting in triumphant. Slinging his bow Clint began to feel the first stirrings of guilt.

"Big guy we need to find Tin Man," the archer nimbly ran along the twisted metal, towards the giant. Pausing to let a big hand pat his back, before beginning his search.

"Tony?" Clint tried peering through the dark tangle of tentacles.

The communication system remained unnaturally silent but a familiar gold and red arm poked through the mess waving feebly. Hulk spotted it first. Bounding over he grabbed the arm tugging the Tin Man free in one swift movement. Clint wincing in sympathy as Tony dangled by his arm…his bad arm.

The link must have gone out in his helmet because there was no way he was being silent about that kind of pain. "Tin Man free!" the green giant bellowed happily moving to grip his burden by his waist. Pleased with his work the Hulk sashayed over to the man he knew to be _his _holding out his prize happily.

"Good job, Jade Jaws," Clint praised popping Tony's helmet off. A sweaty, mulish looking man glared at him, dark eyes glazed in pain. "So," Clint grinned, "How's your day going?" Frowning Tony inhaled preparing to vent his displeasure when a very familiar voice caught them all off guard.

"Are you all ok?" Tony's neck snapped around so quick he thought he had whiplash.

"Steve," he breathed. Clint and Hulk turned to look as well; Widow and Thor standing with the Captain watched the three men amused.

"Man of Iron you look like the dolls Mitigrand girl children seem so fond off."

Clint laughed, "I think he just called you a Barbie."

Tony really wished he could argue that, but the way Hulk was holding him around his middle he did rather feel like a doll. He turned back to Clint, "As long as you're not Ken."

Whatever snappy comeback the archer had was waylaid by the Hulk giving a loud rumbling yawn. The behemoth sank to his knees releasing the metal man. Tony wobbled shakily on his feet. Clint moving to catch the rapidly shirking green man, as he once more became the mild mannered Bruce Banner.

Shoulder throbbing horribly Tony sat heavily beside the nude scientist amongst the tentacles. Clint with long practiced ease pulled an oversized novelty t-shirt and spare boxer briefs out of one of his pants pockets.

It was a sequence they had been through many a times. Yawning Bruce tugged on the clothing with a muttered thank you, as his lover stood before him protectively. Tony moving to shield him from the side. It wasn't a lot of privacy but it offered the normally, bashful man some modicum of decorum.

Somewhat presentable in his _I Heart NY _tee he leaned against the man in red and gold yawning sleepily. The others approaching, with an astonished looking Steve Rogers, "That's amazing, he changed!" Bruce huffed a quite chuckle.

"Yeah he does that time to time," Tony said dryly. Shifting in pain, the temporary leader of the Avengers watching as SHIELD agents beginning to converge on the scene.

"You all fought so well," Steve was looking at them all awe struck. A funny feeling settling on Tony's chest at the hero worship in those big blue eyes, making him want to blush.

Holding his arm stiffly Tony stood, Clint helping Bruce up. Suddenly there were big hands on him, touching the metal suit, the light in his chest curiously. Large blue eyes in his vision, "You said yesterday you were hero, I didn't…I wasn't sure…" he trialed off, Tony realizing they were only inches part.

Dark eyes dipped to lips he knew so well, what he wouldn't give for them to twist in a smile for him. The air around them, almost crackling, he knew the others could feel it falling away unobserved. Tony wondered if he should simply damn the consequences and kiss him, hell he had his suit on if things went bad. He leaned forward, when a harpy like screech rent the air. "Stevie!"

Clint groaned spotting the women, Bruce warmly pressed against his side lifted a brow questioningly. "I'll explain later," he mumbled. Tony closed his eyes cursing as Steve turned away, moving towards Sharon.

"Stevie, my darling you ran away during out date," she pouted prettily. Tony wondered if he could smash her face in and get away with it.

"Right sorry," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. It was an adorably sweet gesture that made Tony's heart stutter. How many times had Steve given him that look? Usually accompanied by a broken piece of some expensive technology. Not that the inventor was ever anything but amused. Perks of being a rich man he guessed…or in love with Captain America.

"You're forgiven," she peered at Tony over the big man's shoulder. Still in his suit save his helmet he tried to cross his arms forgetting his shoulder was out of joint. Sharon Carter gave him a cold triumphant look. "Walk me back to work?" she looped her arm with Steve's leaning close.

The big man nodding docile, too much of a gentleman to do otherwise. He cast Tony an apologetic look before disappearing with the women. Tony slumped forward suddenly feeling every single one of his aches and pains. He shuffled towards the others, Bruce and Clint closing ranks on either side.

"Come on Tin Man lets get that shoulder sorted," Clint mumbled comfortingly.

-#-#-#-

"Heard something interesting," Natasha fell instep beside her fellow SHIELD agent.

Clint didn't bother to look up from his paper work, "Oh really?"

"Yes," she hummed in amusement, "It would appear one of the experimental machines from Sector 7 decided to take a stroll in the city today…no one can figure out how it managed to get out." She trailed off, her tone betraying nothing.

"You don't say," Clint deadpanned finally looking up at her as he reached the elevators.

"Indeed," they stared at one another, something flashing behind the women's eyes before she gifted him with a rare smile, "Almost wish I had thought of it."

It was gone as quickly as it had come and she was leaving. Clint half grinned stepping on the elevator heading for the basement lab of his lover. His scheme had gone, for the most part, to plan. He's managed to interrupt the date, although Tony the ass, had once again managed to dislocate his shoulder. In addition the Hulk had unintentionally put a tiny fracture in his forearm.

The doors dinged open and he punched in his code entering the quite domain, panning the room for Bruce. He spotted him before the holographs again; the 3D projection of Steve's current messed up brain on display. Tossing the weeks worth of paper work he had to fill out on the desk he approached the man, making his footsteps known. Resting gentle callused hands on the lab coat clad shoulders.

"How's Tony's arm?" Bruce asked softly, guilt creeping into the tone.

"Fine he dislocated it again, and a tiny fracture." Clint felt the man wince, "He said to say thanks for hauling him out, it was compressing his chest."

The older man seemed to sag, "You guys are too understanding…" he mumbled.

Clint chuckled, "Naw we're both morons."

Bruce smiled faintly, turning in his chair he leaned his forehead against Clint's chest, enjoying the warm press of his body. "About last night," he mumbled into the well muscled wall.

The archer sighed carding his hands thorough dark hair, "If you apologize I'm going to Hulk out on you," the assassin said drying earning a weak laugh from the older man. "Things would have been fine if trigger happy and scared stupid hadn't decided to play soldier."

Bruce looked up eyes sorrow filled, "Don't worry about it, with the correct amount of paper work I can make it all go away. Right now though any progress on Steve?"

Bruce lit up then, "Actually yes." He turned back to his projections tapping on a specific section of the brain. "I figured out why he lost his memory."

Curiosity caught Clint pulled up a chair, "When Steve injured his head, the healing in his brain here, decided to just close the shortest distance between two points. Instead of following correct neural pathways, they sort of folded over short circuiting this area."

Clint frowned, processing what the scientist was saying. He wasn't on Bruce and Tony's level but he wasn't a slouch either, "Ok, so why would it do that instead of healing properly."

"No idea," Bruce said cheerily, "But the proper pathways are still there, if we can somehow unfold them, they would possibly realign."

A blond brow arched, "Cognitive recalibration?" He asked humorlessly.

Bruce sighed, "It's hard to say, I mean the same thing could happen again, or possibly do more damage…there are too many variables still."

Clint leaned back in his chair crossing sinewy arms, "Well all we can do is keep trying, I'll trying and keep Sharon off his back." Bruce leaned over pressing a sweet kiss to his lover's cheek, a wealth of meaning behind the small gesture.


	8. Accidents Happen

Author's Note: Sorry meant to try and get this up yesterday but ended up having to work late. I apologize in advance for this one I am not at all being nice to Tony the poor guy, he's really taking a beating. Anyway enjoy the next installment!

Show Me the Stars

Part 8 – Accidents Happen

"Sir Captain Rogers is outside the door should I let him in?" Tony looked up from his task. Not that was anything important; he was trying to itch under the stupid brace on his arm. A metal rod jammed down the plastic and Velcro.

"Yeah, let him in JARVIS," he said pulling the rod out turning his attention to the man wondering why he was here.

"Hi Tony, I'm sorry I was just…" he trailed off giving the shorter man that bashful look. One that made him look so very young.

"No problem, anything I can do for you?" Tony cocked his head curious as a look of confusion settled on sharp features.

Steve wasn't sure why he had come. It was late, very late. This unfamiliar place he was in so cold and quite. Sleep had eluded him. So he'd wandered, feet eventually leading him to a door he didn't recognize, but somehow thought he should.

Now inside the place seemed to hum with a life of it's own, energy crackling in the air. This place felt right, he could feel the tension easing out of his shoulders. Body relaxing with each passing moment his gaze moved about the room in curiosity.

Eyes finishing their inspection landed on the man at the centre of it all. Tony waiting patiently for him to speak clad casually in old worn jeans. His once white t-shirt dirty and stained, his arm sporting some sort of brace. Dangling across his chest a sling that he was no doubt supposed to be keeping that arm immobile.

"Are you ok?" he asked focusing on the metal contraption on his forearm moving a little closer, concern in every line of his face.

Tony blinked, "Oh yeah sure, had worse then this," he dismissed. The frown got deeper, the inventor decided to try a different subject. "Can't sleep?" he asked sitting back in his chair spinning his latest suit design.

Steve moved closer still distracted by the suit hovering in the air. "No," he answered absently moving around the table to study Iron Man being worked on by the mechanical arms. "That's amazing," he mumbled wide incredulous eyes marveling.

Tony didn't even notice when he sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl, leaning on his good arm. Memories once more coming unbidden to his mind, recalling the first hesitant trip of Captain America to his lab;

"_What brings you to my lair Cap?" Tony really wasn't in the mood for company. Especially company that hated him. The sooner Rogers told him what he wanted the sooner he could go back to brooding alone. _

"_I umm…" the big man hesitated, shifting uncomfortably._

_Tony tried not to notice how good he looked in the tight, almost see through white shirt, or how his normally well-groomed hair was messy freshly showered. The sweats slung low on muscular hips hinting at the perfect line hidden from view. _

"_I was wondering if I could look at your suits," his words tumbled out in a rush. _

_Whatever Tony had been expecting it hadn't been that. For once the Cap had him speechless._

_He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, "I'm sorry it's silly." Rogers was blushing now, looking away a big hand rubbing the back of his head. _

"_No it's fine," he blurted, wincing at the almost desperate edge in his voice. _

"_Yeah?" blue eyes peeked at the man curiously. _

"_Yeah sure," he gestured across the room, some of the older models sat, and his latest project model half done hanging in the middle of the room. _

"_Thanks Tony," the smile was genuine, and for the first time…he was 'Tony'._

Now a year and a half later Steve was here again…for the first time.

The expression on his face was the same one he'd worn that first time. The light in those blue eyes one of wonderment. Directed at Tony's creations, an intricate part of his being. Steve had always nurtured and respected his creativity. Everything from listening patiently as he spoke about things that probably made no sense, sitting with him for hours when he was stuck. And when required dragging him out to remind him just why he did these things.

Through it all Steve had always been amazed with what Tony could create pushing him, inspiring. It was simultaneously an ego boost, and utterly humbling.

The blond was looking at him across the room, expression unreadable. Gazes holding one another as tension in the air between thick and indefinable.

Tony was sure his arc was going short out keeping up with his racing heart. He wanted to tell Steve everything. Confess the truth between them; the words trembled on his lips.

Steve looked away first his expression pinched in confusion as he strode towards the door. Dark eyes tracking him as Tony furiously fought back his rising panic. The big figure pausing, "Thanks Tony," he mumbled before disappearing.

The inventor collapsed boneless against his seat as the door slid closed. Feeling suddenly wrung out. It had been a hell of a day.

He sat staring into space for a long time mind and emotions churning wildly out of control. It was a long time later before he managed to drag himself to the couch, slowly tugging on Steve's sweater. Unseeing he snuggled under the comforter he'd dragged down from their bed, still unable to bare being in the shared room alone.

Wrapping himself in the navy blanket he nestled into the couch. Inhaling the familiar warm scent, closing his eyes, "God I miss you."

-#-#-#-

The blaring alarm woke him from a dead sleep.

Tony flew off the couch. Already running for the stairs knowing exactly what it was. Funny how some things…no matter how terrible, were like riding a bike; you never forgot. He raced for Steve's room, worried what awaited him.

Tonight was a bad night.

Steve was on a mission, one long sense past in a war the world would like to forget. One that had apparently going south quickly. Tony's heart breaking as he watched Captain America lead men long since dead.

Tony had JARVIS lock down the upper floors, as he followed the big man around trying to keep him from hurting himself. It was heart wrenching, to be so powerless to save him from his own mind.

The genius begged, pleaded, even tried to order Steve to stand down. Talking until his voice was horse, and throat raw. In the middle of detailing the new specs of his suit, Steve finally began ease, turning pliant and docile as the hour crept towards dawn.

Not pausing in his monologue Tony finally managed to guide Steve back to his room. Easing him to the bed, the blond slumping exhausted against the pillows. Hoping the terrible episode was at an end, Tony soothingly stroked sweat matted blond head, the large frame trembling.

"Come on Sunshine, sleep now it's ok," gently as he could the genius tried to maneuver him onto the bed. Tucking him in snugly, his own worry beginning to bleed from him. Hoping Steve's demons would leave him in peace now.

When Captain America woke.

Disoriented the serum enhanced soldier woke to someone standing over him. He didn't think he reacted on instinct the panic sudden and instantaneous. He lashed out hard, hitting the unknown person in the chest. "NO!" he yelled thinking only get them away.

Tony took the blow square on his arc; it was probably the only thing that saved his life.

The air was forced from him all at once as he heard the terrible crunch of already weakened ribs giving way. He slumped to the floor gasping for air.

Steve panting wild-eyed fumbled for the bedside lamp, the light throwing the horror of the scene into sharp relief. It wasn't an intruder it was Tony…laying on the floor struggling to breath.

"Tony!" he was off the bed and at his side, dark eyes closed in pain as he struggled to inhale. "What do I do? Tell me what to do Tony? How do I make it better?" Steve was in full panic as he alternate between reaching to help and recoiling in fear of what he'd done.

"S'fine," he gasped out, missing the lunacy of the idea that he was trying to comfort Steve at this moment.

"Captain Rogers, I have alerted SHIELD medical they are expecting you to arrive. A driver is waiting for you downstairs," JARVIS took the situation in hand. Nodding the big man pushed down the fear gently scooping Tony into his arms.

Carefully holding the wheezing man to his chest he babbled uncomprehending, apologies, and reassurances as he hurried out of the Tower to the waiting car.

Despite the pain, Tony was trying to reassure the big man he was fine all the way to the to SHIELD. The medical staff was waiting for them. "We'll take him from here Captain," they assured the worried man briskly wheeling Tony away.

Steve collapsed onto one of the hospital chairs, burying his face in his hands, the guilt settling firmly in his chest.

-#-#-#-

"Clint?" gentle hand on his shoulder woke the slumbering assassin; blinking away sleep he shifted from his cramped awkward position on the chair he'd passed out on.

"I'm awake," he mumbled patting the hand of his lover. Bruce moving to stand before him as stretching the blond man gave a small grunt of pleasure back popped satisfyingly. "Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep on you,"

Bruce was worrying his lip, waved the apology away, "Didn't want to wake you, but medical called Steve just brought Tony in."

Clint was already moving, to the door before he paused returning to the scientist side, "Sorry." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Good morning."

Bruce returned the sweet kiss, "Text if you need me." With a smile he was gone, leaving the doctor to his work, Bruce chest warm and fluttery as he returned to his work.

The blond was in medical within minutes, passing by the rooms until he spotted the familiar dark head propped up on a mound of pillows. Stepping in he spotted the second figure, Steve hunched in the too small looking chair.

Tony spied him first, a large dopey smile crossing his face. "Oh hey!" he called.

The archer raised a brow, "Hey yourself," he headed in settling across from Steve on the other side of the bed. The Cap refusing to meet his gaze. "So, what's going on here?" he asked still studying the now guilty as sin Captain America.

The billionaire waved his hand airily, "Nothing, little accident in the lab no biggie."

The assassin snorted crossing his arms, "And I'm the queen of England."

Tony didn't miss a beat, "Your Royal Highness," he laughed then, before it trailed off into a pain moaning as he clutching at his chest. Steve still wouldn't look at him.

"Cap would you maybe go get us some coffee?" Clint asked quietly offering him a small tight smile.

"Yeah," he breathed hurrying out with a furtive, guilt-riddled look to Tony.

Alone Clint turned back to the man on the bed tugging the covers down baring the man's tensor wrapped chest. "Well now my day's getting better," the injured man slurred.

"They have you on some serious pain meds don't they?"

Tony gave him a sloppy wink, "Finest kind."

Clint groaned, "You're quoting MASH now." He was tugging the tight bandages, "So want to tell me what really happened?" he asked softly, eyes taking on a steel edge.

Tony returned the look. "It was an accident in the lab."

Finished his inspection he replaced the blanket with a sigh, "Cept the guilty looking Captain America…"

Tony groaned rubbing his face, trying to clear his fuzzy mind. "It was an accident Clint can't you just let it go?"

His best friend huffed a sigh, "Alright. I'll let it ride, how bad it is it?"

Tony was back to grinning, "Three broken ribs, no biggie."

"On top of the shoulder, and your arm?"

Tony stuck his tongue out at him, "Your just jelly because you aren't getting any of this." He gestured to the painkillers.

Shaking his head Clint leaned forward seriously, "You think you can focus for a minute? I have some news, Bruce's figured out why the Cap lost his memory."

The billionaire was suddenly looking at him sharply, dark eyes still clouded but focused as he listened intently.


	9. Plans go Awry

Author's Note: Next chapter! Trying to get this bad boy up don't want to leave you hanging…I also maybe started another story. I really don't know what gets into me sometimes. Anway enjoy more feels, and bromance and sweet Tony angst.

Show Me the Stars

Part 9 – Plans go Awry

Steve was taking his time returning to Tony's room, coffees cradled in large hands he dragged his feet through the hallways. Replaying that terrible moment in the early morning hours, over and over in his mind.

He'd hurt Tony. Hurt him so badly, he could have killed him. How would he ever make it up to him? Apologies seemed so hollow and inadequate.

Worrying his lip he inched closer to the room, when a familiar voice reached him. "Stevie!" he actually wanted to recoil. Briefly considering fleeing before he stopped sighing. He really shouldn't have those thoughts about his fiancé.

"Sharon," he managed a sickly smile as she joined him. Smiling widely she planted a kiss on his cheek. Steve had to fight the compulsion to wipe it away immediately.

"How is your day going?" he queried politely, the women looping an arm with his guiding them in the opposite direction.

"So busy! Did you hear about that terrible robotic octopus?" She looked around cautiously before continuing softer, "It was from one of our labs, and someone let it get out."

Steve wasn't sure what to make of that. "Well anyway we are going out for dinner tonight," she continued nudging him playfully.

"Since our lunch was interrupted so rudely yesterday. I'll meet you at seven then, can't wait." Before he could protest she was gone, leaving the blond just as confused as when she'd come. Sighing heavily Steve remembered the cups on coffee in his hands. Hurrying he turned back to his task.

He was almost back to the room hearing Tony before seeing him. Something about being manhandled, frowning he poked his head around the corner in time to watch Clint force him into a wheelchair. "You need to rest Tony no lab," the man was saying.

Tony glared past him to the door. "I'll rest, if Steve rests with me." The sweet dopey smile the injured man was giving him, did something to Steve's chest.

Clint was looking at him now too, his expression indefinable, "You think you can handle watching him? I have work here," he spoke crisply.

Tony was ignoring his friend, "Yes he can, go do your spy shit we're heading back to the Tower." An evil sort of glint had come into his eye, "MASH marathon!" Steve quite happy to be able to finally do something to make amends was nodding eagerly.

Rolling gray eyes Clint patted the doped up man on the shoulder, "Take it easy," he tossed Steve one last look before departing.

Steve turned back to Tony grinning wavering his hand imperiously. Chuckling the bigger man moved to grip the handles of the wheelchair. "Home Jeeves," Tony sniffed pulling his blanket around himself. The man who couldn't remember huffed a quiet chuckle.

-#-#-#-

"I like this, what is it called again?" Steve shot a curious glanced at his charge.

Tony was propped up on a mound of pillows at the far end of the sofa smiled at him softly, "TV show from the 70's called MASH."

Nodding the blond turned back to the TV unconsciously resting his arms on Tony's legs currently occupying his lap. The genius settled back against the pillows, a feeling somewhat akin to homesickness settling on him. He missed this…these moments with Steve. They had come so far in a year together and here he was starting all over.

Steve laughed, husky and amused at a glib from Doctor Pierce, Tony grinning reflexively at the happy sound. Whatever unease he had about them, he knew without a shadow of a doubt Steve was worth starting all over again for.

Slowly Tony shifted position, moving closer to the bigger man, Steve eyed to him curious. "Sorry Sunshine just getting comfy," he mumbled trying to seem casual. He missed Steve's heat, that amazing perpetual warmth. He moved a fraction more, Steve didn't move away.

Taking it as a good sign he pressed his luck just a little further. Ignoring his protesting ribs he leaned a little closer hoping…

"Excuse me Captain Rogers I am to remind you of your date in one hour," Tony froze. Date? What date?

"Thank you JARVIS," sighing Steve gave the other man a sad grin, "Sorry Tony, I won't be gone long hour tops. Just that Sharon…" Tony clenched his fists at the name, goddam the bitch.

He'd been so close.

Steve was gently moving his legs as he headed up the stairs to get ready. Pissed Tony ground his teeth; "This isn't going to fucking fly," he snarled pulling out his phone fingers flying.

Up in his room Steve was trying to collect himself. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood pumping wildly. He felt fluttery and lightheaded.

Collapsing onto the bed, he stared at the far wall trying to sort through the wealth of emotions he was feeling. The most prominent of which was his sudden feeling of missing something. Like a large part of himself was just gone leaving a gaping painful space in his chest. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

A sharp pain flared behind his eyes, leaving him grunting in pain. The throbbing in his head was back slow and persistent.

He really didn't want to go on this date didn't want to go out with Sharon at all. He wanted to stay with Tony. Growing more frustrated by the moment as his muddled mind told him he shouldn't be like this; that something was wrong with everything that was happening to him.

Agony rippled through his mind driving the super soldier to his knees, clenching his teeth in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold his head together. Whimpering softly he lay on the floor panting as the wave of pain passed. It was long moments before it began to slowly subside. Carefully he dragged himself into the shower trying to ready himself for he ordeal ahead.

By the time he was dressed and ready to leave the pain behind his eyes had faded to something manageable, but it was still a persistent dull ache as he descended the stair. Pausing at the living door he called out to the man on the couch.

"I'll be back in a bit Tony," he mumbled wearily.

The man still propped up twisted to face him. "Ok, have fun on your _date_," he said the last word with a little more vehemence then was necessary. Steve weary from the pain in his head missed the subtle signs of jealously. While Tony hurting physically, and emotionally pain meds dulling his normally perceptive mind missed the signs of a man in agony.

As it was both missed the signs of a man on the edge.

Tony waited until he heard the elevator doors closed before he was up off the couch weaving a little as he headed towards his room, "JARVIS I need reservations in the same place."

"Of course you do sir," if an AI could be smug Tony was sure he was. Ignoring his creation, he tried to get dressed. The task painstakingly slow going with his injuries. Struggling he paused to catch his breath, when he heard a knock at the door.

A familiar face appearing around the wood, "What's the big emergency?" Clint walked in looking worried.

"Good your here do up my pants," he held the material together as Barton arched a brow moving towards the dark haired man. That particular phrase stopped fazing him long ago.

"Should I be jealous?" A dry voice asked, as a second man leaned against the doorframe. Bruce looked tired, but no less amused by the proceedings. Clint buttoning Tony's shirt, worked his braced arm through the material as the billionaire danced around impatient.

"If only I could steal him away," Tony joked giving the scientist a teasing wink, as the archer ignoring the banter righted his appearance.

Finished he stepped back assessing his work, "You going to explain now?"

"Yup, in the car after you get dressed. Wear something fancy were going to a nice place. Brucey you in?" Tony was talking a mile a minute as he pocketed his wallet and keys.

"Wait, Tony I need a little more then that to go one," Clint tried to slow him down. The billionaire paused to look at the man who had become a brother to him.

"You won't come?" he asked voice small, and more then a little sad.

Clint sighed reassuring him, "You now I will, I just need the mission parameters." Bruce still leaning against the door watched the pair, a small irrational flare of jealously in his belly. He knew his boyfriend and Tony shared a deep link. It wasn't a romantic love, but it was one that so few rarely found in this world. They were there for one another no matter how dangerous or ludicrous the situation maybe. It was hard not to feel the smallest of twangs when seeing them together.

"Steve's going out for dinner with Sharon…and we just happen to have reservations at the same place." Bruce wasn't sure if he wanted to groan or laugh, Clint was already chuckling a gleam in his eye.

"You're planning to cause a scene aren't you?" the archer was almost giddy.

Tony grinned widely, "One worthy of Stark pre-Steve days."

Laughing the assassin was headed out the door, "Meet you downstairs in five. Bruce?"

The scientist was already shaking his head, "No way I'm far to tired to participate in this debacle. Besides a scene could make things go bad quick." Nodding his understanding, Clint pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before disappearing.

Alone the two brilliant men, looked at one another, Tony giving him a half smile, "Pity was hoping big green could make an appearance. Maybe smash Sharon in the face."

Bruce chuckled, "Another time, I'll head back to my lab see what I can get done."

All traces of teasing were gone then as Tony approached him. "Thank you for you for helping, with Steve," he said softly looking down at his untied shoes. The sometimes monster slowly knelt tying he laces.

"I know if it was me who had forgot Clint, you'd do everything you could to help," his voice was soft, quite. Finished his task he righted offering Tony a comforting smile. "We'll get him back Tony, we'll bring Steve back to you."

Suddenly Bruce found himself pulled into a tight one armed hug, the inventor squeezing him tightly, "Thank you."

Caught off guard he returned the embrace gently. "Good luck tonight, don't let Clint get too out of hand."

A deep laugh rumbled in Tony's chest, "I haven't figured that one out yet."

The pair left the bedroom then, heading for the lower level. Bruce bidding the man good bye, a small smile on his face a he headed to his lab to work. Understanding just a little more what Clint already well knew.

Tony Stark for all his sharp words and flare had an incredible heart mechanical or not.

Just as Bruce left Clint was hurrying to meet Tony, the billionaire dancing around barely restrained. Realistically Tony knew he shouldn't really be going out. His shoulder and arm throbbed, and his chest hurt like a bitch but that hadn't stopped him before.

Dressed the pair stepped onto the elevator headed down. "So this scene we're hoping to cause?" Hawkeye asked curiously.

"I'm thinking the great PR debacle of August'12." The blond blinked, remembering that one particularly well. Betty had turned up at the Tower asking for Bruce with tears in her eyes.

Tony had done what any good friend would do…they had gone on a bender the likes of which only Tony Stark could do.

He still winced recalling the reaming they had got the day after from Pepper. She had dragged both of them out of bed the next morning each a sickly green clutching garbage cans. "Pretty sure there are still Youtube videos of that up," he commented. Tony nodded looking pained but determined. Clint wasn't even going to try and talk him out of this.

Happy was waiting out-front for them nodding as they got in the car heading into the busy New York night.


	10. According to Plan

Author's Note: Here we are already to part ten! I can't believe it. Story turned into a monster but perhaps up their with my favorites for all it's Tony feels! So enjoy some more angst.

Show Me the Stars

Part 10 – According to Plan

The bright lights hurt his eyes, making them water, as he blinked painfully. Every small noise in the restaurant making him jump and twitch. The last place in the world he wanted to be right now was here.

Sharon sat across from him, looking beautiful. Her dress was perfectly tailored the neckline enough to make him embarrassed, but it didn't fire his blood. He wasn't short of breath, and he wasn't wondering what her lips would feel like against his own. Not like he had with Tony.

She was talking about something avidly, Steve trying to focus but his attention kept wandering. Wondering if Tony was ok, he really shouldn't have come at all. He should have stayed with him at the Tower. Worrying his lower lip as Sharon rambled on.

A flurry of movement at a nearby table caught his attention, idly blur eyes drifted to the commotion before shock made his head snap around fully.

It was Tony and Clint.

Sharon cut off realizing she had lost Steve's attention, frowning she followed her dates distracted gaze, eyes narrowing in anger when she recognized the pair. "You've got to be kidding me," she wanted to swear desperately.

"Oh hi!" Tony pretended to be surprised to see them, making his way over to the table stumbling a little. Steve frowned, wondering if he had been drinking; the thought seemed important. Clint followed placidly looking a little pie eyed himself.

"Didn't know you guys would be _here" _Tony was all snarky, Stark charm.

The big blond watched with a sort of detached interested as the two men settled down at the table with them not even asking. Tony a little closer to him then was perhaps necessary. Steve didn't mind at all. Although he could smell something on the man, sharp and familiar. Alcohol, a whiskey, he knew right away and he had no idea why or why he didn't like it.

"So what are you thinking of getting Steve?" Tony was looking at him over the menu curiously, he blushed faintly embarrassed. Steve had no idea what half the stuff meant and no idea what to get.

"He'll have the steak," Sharon spoke for the first time, her face a bland mask, but her eyes unable to hide the fury as she glared daggers at the two intruders. Tony was sure that if looks could kill he would be laying dead on the floor.

Steve didn't really want steak, Tony looked at the women unconcerned, "Oh really? You sure Steve? There is a fabulous salmon here, light, citrusy, it's that right Clint."

Clint across from his partner in crime grinned, Steve noting he too smelled of alcohol. "Absolutely, think I'll have the tilapia myself." The salmon did sound good, Steve rubbed at his head absently, maybe eating something would help.

"Are we ready here folks?" the waiter retuned pen and paper in hand, all smiles.

Sharon pinned him waspishly, "Yes I'll have the chicken, and he'll have the steak" she gestured to Steve across from her. To tired and weary to argue he handed over the menu with a tight polite smile.

Tony watching the childish actions of the women wanting to throttle her, when he thought better of it. Two could play this game, "Salmon, and bottle of your best Sauvignon Blanc for the table." Clint put in his order eyeing Tony curiously. A dark brow arched as the pair communicated without words. The night was just getting started.

"So kids what are we talking about?" the genius asked leaned back against the chair, that mysterious smile about his lips.

"Stevie and I were making plans for the wedding," Sharon smirked coldly sipping her water.

"Oh really? You know I'd love to hear how _Stevie _purposed," Tony's gaze was just as icy.

Clint was grinning, "Yes I don't think Steve ever told us." All eyes turned to Sharon pinning her to the spot; including those of her supposed betrothed.

Tony wanted to laugh at the impression of a fish she was doing. His plan seemed to be going better then expected. It wasn't so much of a plan per say as he was just sort of flying by the seat of his pants.

Neither he nor Clint were drunk; they had had a drink on the way over though. Tony not much as kill joy archer said it was probably a bad idea to mix it with his pain meds. It was all about appearances though.

"Well umm…it was a dinner," she muttered and Tony could almost see her trying to think on her feet. Girl was a rank amateur; Tony was the king of bullshit. By the look Clint was giving her he too was finding this hilarious.

"Steve was such a gentleman, got down on one knee," she sighed waving airily. "The rest is history," Tony's grin was malicious; hell no he wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Wow really? What day was that?" Tony leaned forward feigning interest.

She stumbled, "Umm two weeks ago," she answered hedging.

"You don't know the date?" Clint's voice was louder then necessary beginning to draw some curious looks from others in the room.

"What about the name of the restaurant?" Tony asked cocking his head, challenge in dark eyes.

"What were you wearing?" Clint's eye bored into her.

"What was he wearing?" Tony returned.

Steve may have no memories at the moment but he knew when things weren't right. Something was happening here. It was going completely beyond him but he knew all the same.

"Stevie are you not going to defend me?" Sharon was looking at him angrily. Steve he had no idea what to say. What did she need to be defended from? They seemed reasonable questions to him.

Thankfully the waiter returned at that moment with the wine. Steve welcomed the distraction as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts. Tony thanked the young man jovially as he poured them each a drink. When he departed, the genius held his glass aloft, "To the happy couple," his tone was sarcastic and dry Steve frowned confusion mounting.

The awkward conversation continued to flow around him as he tried to keep up with what was going one. Clint and Tony were relentless asking question after question, Sharon alternating between snarking at Tony and glaring at Steve angrily demanding his help.

Steve's head throbbed, as he clenched his jaw trying to will his pain away. Clint drew Sharon into a heated debate then about some SHIELD protocol.

Tony took the opportunity to turn his attention to Steve. He knew the blond better then any man had right too, and as rare as it was he knew when the Cap was in pain. Leaning close, dark brown eyes searched blue, that handsome face looked pale and pinched. "You ok Sunshine?" his voice was tender, soothing and deep.

Steve focused on the bruised man, wanting for a moment to throw himself into his arms. It was on the tip of his tongue to say he was fine when something in those caring eyes stopped him. There was an understanding in their depths. Steve opened his mouth; sure it was all going to come tumbling out when the food came.

Tony wanted to curse at the utterly poor timing. It had looked like Steve had been going to say something confide in him. Sighing Tony turned to his food, seeing Steve wince out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the waiter departed Tony switched plates with Steve. Sharon gasping like he'd just stabbed her in the back. A dark brow arched daring her to make a scene, Tony more then ready to go toe to toe with her.

Her cheeks flushed with anger, but she held her peace turning back to her food viciously biting into her chicken. Clint saluted Tony with his wine glass, while Steve cast him a grateful smile, carefully cutting off a portion of the salmon.

Tony watching keenly as Steve smiled happily eating. He knew Steve enjoyed his steak as much as the next man. He also knew the super soldier had a likening for seafood something he had rarely had a chance to enjoy during wartime.

Tony enjoyed every single bite of the steak as he sent smug glances towards the women looking more put our by the moment. The waiter returned clearing their plates, "Coffee or dessert?" he asked politely Sharon shook her head, "No thanks the bill please," her voice stilted.

The billionaire didn't miss the small hunch of disappointment from the big super soldier. Nope not happening. "Well I'd like a coffee, take a look at the dessert menu as well, Clint?"

The archer nodded, "Yes think I would as well, Steve?" the blond cast a hesitant look to his fiancé, Sharon looked like she swallowed a lemon. Wilting he was about to decline when Tony spoke again.

"Hot chocolate with whip cream from the big guy, and we'll take a look at that dessert menus." Nodding with a bright smile he hurried off.

Sharon had reached the end of her patience, "Stevie and I want to leave." Her tone was clipped and short. Tony was done being polite with the bitch.

"Why doesn't _Stevie _answer for himself?" He sniped at her.

All eyes turned towards the man in question, Steve seeming to quell at the intensity. He had no idea what to do. Torn by want and duty. It was his duty to stand by his fiancé, yet he wanted to stay here…wanted to be in the company of Tony.

The only thing that saved him was Sharon's ringing phone. Sharon angrily answering it, "Agent Carter." She listened briefly, before replying in the affirmative. Hanging up she stood stiffly, "I'm needed at work."

Moving around the table she paused by Steve, very deliberately leaning down mashing their mouths together, moaning delicately as she put on a show for Stark. Running her hands up strong arms she pulled away biting a kiss swollen lip, "I'll see you later."

It took everything Tony had not to leap out of his seat and wail the cunt in the side of her head with his braced arm. The gall of the bitch, kissing_ his_ Steve.

Alone at the table now, Clint arched a brow at his friend Tony replying with the tiniest of shrugs. The archer grinned, "Well looks like I better get going too," he stood offering Tony a thumbs up, heading out of the restaurant.

"Alone at last," Tony teased, smirking. The waiter returned to the table with the coffees and hot chocolate frowning when he noted the other two absences. Tony reassured him, "I was paying anyway," perking up a bit handing over the dessert menus before departing to give them a few moments to decide.

"What would you like?" Tony asked glancing over the list, Steve giving it very careful consideration as he read through everything carefully.

He sipped his hot chocolate, "I'm not sure there are so many."

Tony hid his grin, the waiter returning, "May I?" nodding Tony ordered Steve's favorites tiramisu and crème brulee.

Alone for the moment, a silence settled over the table Tony worrying how pale and wan his companion looked. Steve was never sick, something was very wrong. "How are you feeling?" Steve asked him softly eyes directed at the table.

Tony frowned, "Fine just a couple of busted ribs nothing major. They break like kindling anymore." He absently rubbed his reactor.

"I am so sorry Tony, I just…" Steve trailed off at a loss to offer some apology. A warm hand settled on his.

"No apology needed, Steve," Tony reached for the words to reassure him, when the blond had no idea what was happening to him. He came up empty handed, frustrated that when he really needed it, speech escaped him.

Dessert came then stalling more awkward conversation, Tony watched amused as he dug into the cake. "This is amazing," he complement looking truly happy for the first time all night. Where Captain America and Thor were concerned all the ills of the world should be fixed by sugar.

Finishing his dessert in record time, Tony slid his over, "Go ahead," he urged. Happily the big man ate that too.

Tony couldn't help the small sad smile that tugged his features, he wasn't fond of sweets, but always ordered dessert just so he could give it to Steve. He smiled sadly mind idly recalling intimate dinners together. How he had taken so much pleasure in showing Steve the verity the city had to offer. Everything and anything from the highest end bistro's to food trucks.

Now all those memories were gone, and Steve was once more a stranger in a foreign land. Tony the one burdened by the memories of what had been.

Finishing off the last of the custard Steve looked up at the dark headed man, catching his breath when he saw the expression in those dark eyes. It was a terrible sadness, one he had glimpsed before. A longing that made his heartache and his head pound.

Something briefly crackled in his mind, a bright flash in the dark. A light turning on illuminating something he knew was so very important. Before he could gasp it that light was out and that sharp pain was back.

Gasping Steve hunching over squeezing his eyes tightly in pain. "Steve you ok?" Worried hands were on his shoulder, gentle but firm.

Trembling the big man found the truth falling from his lips, as the noise of the restaurant swirled around them, "No."


	11. Bittersweet

Author's Note: So Happy Easter everyone! I wanted to get this next part up as a little Easter treat for everyone. Hard getting it up as I am in a sort of food coma at the moment. This chapter is what I would call sweetly sad, but I hope you enjoy.

Show Me the Stars

Part 11 – Bittersweet

"How bad was it?" Bruce asked setting his book aside, opting to watch his lover undress.

Clint snorted shrugging out of his suit coat, hands moving towards the buttons of his dress shirt. "Not bad actually…rather tame…" he frowned working the material off his strong, sinewy shoulders.

"You sound a little disappointed," the dark haired man teased. Clint chuckled shucking his pants. Clad only in his boxer briefs he moved towards the bed. Bruce admiring the sleek bunch and roll of muscle of his lover moved towards him. Unable to help himself the scientist felt himself from shuddering as his heart rate picked up. Taking a deep breath he tried to relax, cursing the black device that dictated his life.

"We put Sharon through the ringer though," grinning Clint slid into the wide comfy bed rolling into the other man.

"Oh really?" Bruce puffed, head lolling as the archer nuzzled his neck. Clint hummed happily against the warm skin, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Bruce's own. An odd combination of chemicals, Dove soap, and the musky foreign cologne he favored. It reminded Clint of far away places.

"I almost felt bad for her, for a split second," the archer murmured running well worn hands across the planes of well-toned muscle Bruce hid under those sedate lab coats.

Clint in turn felt capable hands card through his hair tenderly, "Why?" the scientist asked softly bending slightly to kiss the head pressed so close.

"For a moment, I could almost understand the desperation that drove her to do something so drastic and stupid." Clint buried closer to his lover, holding him tight, "Love can make fools of all…" he whispered.

Bruce squeezed him close, closing dark eyes at the words. His lover hid it well, but under that hard, cool exterior the man was truly soft hearted. Heart swelling the dark haired man shifted lower. Tangling limbs together, he pressed his lips to the archers kissing him tenderly, languidly, in no rush for the moment to end.

-#-#-#-

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital," Tony murmured for the umpteenth time as he laid a cool cloth on the big man's forehead, worrying his lower lip as he sat on the edge of Steve's bed.

After the Cap's soft confession in the restaurant he had taken charge immediately. Settling the bill and getting them back to the Tower within a half hour. Now though he was thinking that they should have gone to medical. He was still debating whether to wake Banner when a big hand gripped his.

"It's fine just a little headache," the big man mumbled.

Tony sighed, "That's sort of the problem Steve. Captain America doesn't just get headaches," he muttered.

Ignoring the worried words the blond gave him a weak pat, "I just need to sleep for a bit."

The genius hesitated a long moment, before finally relenting. Christ he was a huge pushover where Steve was concerned. "Ok, ok…" standing he sighed, "Sleep well Steve." He resisted the urge to kiss him, instead quietly leaving.

Feeling like he was rather whipped Tony tugged off his tie, heading towards his lab. Passing by Clint's room he heard a faint moan from within. Stifling a chuckle he moved on shaking his head, "Get some brother."

-#-#-#-

Sharon Carter was beyond angry.

That damned Stark was ruining everything.

She glared at the computer screen before her the words beginning to jumble together. The piles of files around the desk titling precarious as she banged the wood cursing, "Damit!" gritting her teeth Sharon buried her face in her arms seething.

Closing her eyes, she breathed deep calming herself. He wasn't going to win this. Steve was going to belong to her.

She just had to up the ante a bit.

-#-#-#-

Steve wanted to sleep. In the worst way he just wanted to sleep. He was so tired. Only every time he closed his eyes it was cold, empty, blackness awaiting him.

He desperately needed a light in the dark.

Blue eyes opened suddenly, "A light," he murmured staring upwards. Tony suddenly coming to mind, the man seemed to emanate light.

Ignoring the still steady throb in his head Steve slid out of bed. Feet seemly knowing where he was going even if his mind did not. Without making a conscious decision he found himself in front of the glass doors of the lab.

Absently a big hand reached out tapping in a code waiting as the doors opened for him. Stepping inside Steve could hear music, something familiar…his forehead wrinkled, mentally trying to grasp at those thoughts that seemed to hover just out of his reach.

Frustratingly close, yet impossible to grasp.

"That you Clint?" he heard a familiar voice call, "Do I need to call in Hulk repairs again?" he could see Tony approaching from the far end of the room. Steve blinking in surprise, as the figure got closer, the blue glow he'd seen from the metal suit firmly in the man's chest.

"Oh Steve," Tony stopped short, freezing for the barest of moments before he was moving again. "Everything ok?" The bigger man was fascinated, staring steadily at the blue glow under the material of Tony's shirt.

"Steve?" it wasn't until he felt the hesitant touch of the man's hands on his arm that the big man came back to himself.

"Tony," he gasped suddenly completely unsure why he had come. Only that he had felt compelled to do so.

"You ok Steve? Should I get Bruce?" Tony was worried; those blue eyes were clouded and distant. Captain America looked terrible, pale, and tired…a ghost.

"No I just…just…" Steve was at a loss as to explain. He didn't want to be in his room alone with the dark emptiness. He wanted to be here with Tony, in this place that seemed to live and breath of the man. Only now that he was here he felt like a complete outsider. This was a sacred place and he an interloper.

It was a look Tony had not seen in a long time. The desperate loss and confusion on Steve's face was heart breaking, so like his first months awake from the ice. A man adrift in a time he had no comprehension of. Tony had hoped to never see it again.

Now it once more marred those beautiful features. Steve needed sleep, solid, uninterrupted sleep. Gently as he could the billionaire guided the lost soldier across the room towards the couch he had been sleeping on the last couple night.

Without a word Tony settled him down, Steve weakly trying to protest, but the words died on his lips as he was under a blanket that smelled strangely familiar. He grunted pained as a bolt of agony ripped across his mind. "It's ok, just close your eyes. You need to sleep, and get better." Tony's voice was soft, soothing, lulling him gently.

Steve felt a soft hand on his hair, the palm warm and rough, as he closed his eyes relaxing fully for the first time in days. Slowly he began to drift, Tony a welcome weight pressed close to him. Acting on instinct the blond man reached out settling a hand on the blue light in his chest, "Show me the stars," he murmured drifting off.

Tony caught his breath as that big hand settled on him with a familiarity bred of habit. Steve had done it so many times before. He trembled hearing the soft phrased uttered from those beloved lips.

Closing his own eyes Tony bowed his head, holding the strong palm flush against his mechanical heart. "You heard the man JARVIS," he said voice breaking. The lab darkening as constellations patterned the walls.

Unable and unwilling to release the big hand even as he felt Steve relax in sleep he held the strong palm rubbing it gently. "If anyone's listening," he whispered desolately into the darkened room eyes fixed on the face of the man he loved, "Let him remember me."

-#-#-#-

"Steve's not in his room," Bruce announced retuning to the bedroom, a frown furrowing his brow.

Clint groaned rolling from the bed, "It's to early to be up," he whined.

Bruce having just returned from his morning run rolled his eyes, "Stop being a baby. I have work make yourself useful and go see if he's with Tony." Still grumbling the archer shuffled past his lover kissing him on the cheek as he went. The sometimes monster, gave him a playful pat on the backside.

Clint grinned, arching a brow "Well now…" laughing the Bruce headed to the shower and Clint headed to the kitchen. Despite his warnings to the billionaire the day prior the assassin knew without a doubt Tony was in his lab. Clint didn't really have the heart to chastise him, anything to get his mind off Steve forgetting him.

Still he wasn't going to bared the lion in his den empty handed. Pouring two cups of coffee he added milk in his own heading to the lab yawning his thanks to JARVIS as the AI opened the door for him.

"Tony you down here?" he called panning the room, eyes landing on the strange shape on the couch. He should have guessed. Sighing sadly he headed over, pausing when he could make out the misshapen lump on the couch. Steve was curled on the ratty thing sleeping with his back to him. Tony sat at the end, leaning back against the arm Steve's legs in his lap.

A slow smile crept across Clint's face, Tony awake blinked at him confused for a minute before dark eyes landed on the coffee. Amused the archer watched as he shimmed carefully out from under the limbs. Free he joined him accepting the mug gratefully. Gesturing Clint followed as they moved some distance off so Steve could slumber peacefully on.

"You've been busy," the blond teased sipping at his mug, fully awake now.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I wish, he just showed up in the lab last night."

Curious the blond man leaned a hip against the workbench, feeling the leg of his sweats slipping to his ankle. Tony was giving him a pensive look, "Steve says he'd been having headaches," he blurted worrying a lower lip as he ran a hand through already sleep mussed hair. "I wanted to take him to SHIELD or Bruce…" he trialed off with a sigh.

"But you're a huge pushover when it comes to Steve, " Clint finished for him.

Snorting the inventor took another drink. "And you're not when it come to Bruce?"

"Touché, anyway you should take him to Bruce to get checked out."

Tony hummed, "Agreed." He glanced towards the still slumbering man, "When he wakes though, I won't wake him. Last night was the first night he slept through."

Clint was back to grinning, "Because you were here with him?"

Tony gave him a half grin, "I'd like to take credit."

His best friend gave him a half grin, "You should I would." Giving himself a little stretch the archer turned, "I'll tell the Doc what's up, and to expect you guys soon." Tony waved him off flexing his sore arm. Frowning as that interminable itch under the brace returned.

As Clint disappeared headed upwards, Tony moved to the workbench pulling out the metal rod he used as a glorified scratcher. Sticking it down the plastic and metal he sighed in satisfaction.

"Hi-tech device?" a sleep husky voice teased from nearby. Tony jumped; Steve stood several feet away, looking better then any man should first thing in the morning.

"Absolutely, I intended to patent it. The Stark itching device." Smiling crookedly he pulled it out tossing it aside. "How's your head this morning?" he asked turning his attention to the man fully scratching absently at the glow in his chest.

"Sore still, but better," Steve's eyes once more on the faint blue under the man's shirt.

"Sleep well last night?" Tony probed, eyes taking in the still too pale, tired looking man before him.

Blue eyes blinked as if considering, "Yes, best I have since…" he trailed off but Tony heard it, best he had since the waking in the hospital.

"Good, well now that you're up, we'll go see Bruce." The blond cocked his head brows knitting in confusion, "He's working on a way of getting your memories back."

Something strange passed over the big man's face, but it was gone again before the genius could pin it down. "Ah ok I'll just go change," Tony watched him go, feeling a solid weight settle in his chest. Wondering why he suddenly felt terrible.


	12. Misinterpretations

Author's Note: We are getting there I promise it's long but it's awesome I promise I really do like it. So much fluff and angst but I love it I really do. I hope your enjoying it as much as I am.

Show Me the Stars

Part 12 – Misinterpretations

"Really? Steve is having headaches?" Surprised Bruce regarded him over his glasses.

"Yeah that's what Tony said," Clint replied sitting on the desk, pulling the dark haired man between his legs resting strong arms on the white clad shoulders. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he murmured cocking his head to the side.

Bruce was frowning, thinking hard, "I'm not sure…it could mean his mind is trying to heal itself, it could mean it's doing more damage."

"Well that's comforting," Clint rolled his eyes, the scientist giving him a huffy look.

"I'm an expert Gamma radiation not neuroscience," he defended giving his boyfriend a stern glare.

Chuckling the blond leaned close resting their foreheads together, "I know," he whispered. Clint smiled leaning forward pressing a soft kiss to the tempting lips.

A loud throat clearing had Bruce pulling back blushing furiously.

"Fantastic timing Stark," the assassins voice was dry as dust.

"Interrupting in the lab of love?" The assassin could hear the laughter in Tony's voice.

"You're a dick bro," the archer winked at his blushing boyfriend before turning to the two men standing just inside the door. Tony was grinning rather wickedly at him, while Steve… Clint blinked in surprise. If he didn't know any better he would think Steve was glaring at him.

"Tony, Steve," clearing his throat Dr. Banner approached them lab coat flapping about his legs his attention on the Super Soldier. "Clint says you've been having headaches." The blond nodded slowly, "Can you describe them to me?"

He was leading Steve away towards the far side of the room. Asking question after question, barely waiting for Steve to stutter out answer before moving onto the next.

Shaking his head Tony flopped himself on Bruce's vacated chair rolling between Clint's legs. "Do I get a kiss too?" he teased leaning a braced arm on the muscular legs. All the while giving his friend his best seductive look.

"Not unless you turn into a giant green rage monster," he arched a questioning brow.

"Negative I have a shiny suit of armor though."

Snorting Clint reached out poking at the now disgustingly black bruise circling Tony's eye. "Why aren't you wearing your sling?" he demanded eyeing the ice pack taped to his sore shoulder.

"Why aren't you getting any from the Jade Jaws?" Tony returned sassily, "We all have our things."

Clint narrowed his gray eyes, and the genius childishly stuck his tongue out, "Keep doing that I'll shoot it off." Laughing Tony leaned closer using Clint's thigh as a support as he turned to check on the pair on the other side of the room.

Bruce was tapping away on a device, while Steve patiently sat hooked up to the machine. Blue eyes captured his across the room, and Tony's breath caught; Steve looked angry. The genius was taken aback.

"Looks like you're in trouble," Clint observed mildly.

"Wish I knew for what. He doesn't even remember me and I'm still in trouble." Tony muttered mutinously as the archer laughed loudly drawing the attention of Bruce who smiled in response.

"Story of your life."

"Someone is wearing their sassy pants today," Tony mumbled as his phone rang. "Hundred says its Pepper," he said pulling out his phone with his good arm.

"I'm not taking that bet the only people who call you are Pepper and Steve," gray eyes rolled as the billionaire shot him grin hitting the talk button.

"Hi Pep," Clint raised a brow as her watching the genius hold the device away from his ear. He could hear the yelling from were he was. "Pep my dove," Tony winced rolling away.

Amused Clint turned his attention away from the fast talking billionaire and back to Bruce as he returned. "Just try and take it easy, I'll compare the scans see what if anything had changed," the Doc was explaining.

"All done?" Clint asked, as they joined him.

"Steve doesn't really need to be here for the boring part," Bruce confirmed turning to Tony as he hung up the phone. "Tony can I talk to you a moment?" The two brilliant men stepped aside to speak leaving Clint with Steve.

Facing the big man Clint was shocked to see a very dark look on his normally cheerful face. "You shouldn't treat him like that," his voice was low, deadly, threatening. Shocked stalled Clint's response, "Tony is a very good man."

The archer was about to ask him what the hell he was on about when the pair rejoined them. "We'll let you too get back to whatever 'science' you are into," Tony announced winking at the couple. "Come on Steve I'll show you the city."

They departed then but not before the Cap gave him one last parting look that could have melted metal.

"Wow what'd you say to Cap?" Bruce asked leaning into his boyfriend, noticing the stare of death he'd got on the way out.

"I have no idea, it was almost like he thought…" Clint trailed off Bruce swore he saw the light go off. "Oh holy hell, he thinks Tony and I are together. Then he saw me kissing you…"

Laughing Bruce nudged him, "I can see him making that mistake, you guys are awful close."

Clint grinned wickedly, "You a little green my love?"

Bruce groaned, "That was awful."

Clint couldn't stop laughing, "Come on that was a good one."

-#-#-#-

"Where are we going?" Steve asked hurrying to keep pace with the man as he easily navigated the crowds of the busy street.

"Taking you on a tour of New York," Tony smiled up at the big blond.

Steve seemed to perk up, "Really?"

Nodding Tony waited for the light to change moving with the flow of the crowd. "Yup maybe seeing some of the places you know might spark a little something."

Steve felt himself wither a bit, "Yeah maybe…" dark eyes glanced at him curiously but the taller man was already moving forward again.

Steve Rogers was having a crisis of sorts. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember anymore. He had a fiancé he wasn't all that sure he wanted to marry. A man he'd come to like in a relationship with another who didn't appreciate him properly. Sharon had told him to stay away from Tony Stark that he was bad. Only nothing Steve had seen of the man was bad. So far the worst thing about him was his boyfriend kissing another man. It had made his blood boil.

"Ah here we are stop number one," Tony's voice drew him from his tangled thoughts.

"Where are we?" he asked looking curiously at the large, ornate stone building, people steaming in and out. "The Metropolitan Museum of Art," Tony led them up the stairs and inside.

The inventor had a method to his madness, a vain sort of hope that perhaps seeing some of Steve's favorite places might help to jar something in his memories. Bruce had been optimistic that the headaches meant Steve's brain was trying to realign itself. He couldn't be sure until he'd run some more tests, but initial scans had shown a change in the problem area.

"Wow," wide blue eyes tried to take in everything at once. Tony paid as they entered the museum proper, Steve immediately drawn to the art. His fingers twitched and fluttered hesitantly, itching to move and he had no idea why. His head once more throbbing and aching.

Tony watched the pinched, pain filled look fall across that handsome face. Steve looked pale and wan, dark circles under his normally bright eyes. "Steve?" He laid a gentle hand on his arm, "Did you just want to go home?"

The fair head shook slowly, "No, no...I want to be here," he smiled hesitantly at the dark haired man, "I like spending time with you."

The soft confession was everything Tony's fragile heart needed to hear.

Perhaps even if Steve had forgotten their past, they could still have a future together; there was always hope.

Tony took heart, dragging Steve from the Museum sometime later to the market the big man had always loved going to. He had said once it was a place that encapsulated this new time. Tony had never quite been sure what that meant. Steve for all his manly superhero ways had the soul of an artist.

After the market it was Time Square, Central Park, and then as the sun began to wane he lead them to a small bistro they were so fond of. The hostess recognized them, smiling warmly in welcome, "Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, the usual table?"

Tony cast a sidelong look at his date wondering if Steve had noticed. "Yes thank you Michelle," happily she led them to a corner booth. Handing over their menu's before she departed. "She knew us?" Steve asked curiously.

Tony glanced up from his perusal. "Yeah," the blond looked adorably confused.

"Have we been here before?" he asked hesitantly, Tony unsure what to say. This had been the place he'd brought them on their first date, they came here at least once a month…Tony had thought that perhaps this was the place he would purpose. Unconsciously his hand when to his pocket, feeling the hard outline of the ring through the material of his jeans. He didn't know why he kept carrying it around; wishful thinking he guessed.

"Yeah," he finally said.

Steve thankfully asked nothing more as they studied the menus the silence beginning to stretch on between them. The blond sneaking looks at the dark headed man, wondering again why he would be in a relationship with a man who didn't seem to return his affections. It was perhaps none of his business, but Tony…his head gave a painful throb. Sparks flickering in the darkness of his mind elusive and frustrating.

Shifting he turned to speak to Tony when a sound distracted the other, Steve cocked his head curious but Tony was up and running. "Shit, come on Steve."

-#-#-#-

"Your late fearless leader," Hawkeye commented as Iron Man touched down beside him.

"Had to drop Dory off at SHIELD."

Laughing Clint held his fist out, "_Finding Nemo_ reference; props to that one." Tony chuckled returning the gesture with his metal fist.

"You two can bromance later we need to deal with this," Natasha's voice carried the weight of her annoyance.

"She was on a date," Clint muttered.

Tony grimaced, "Shit Pep will be pissed…"

"Cupid," the deep rumble from Clint's other side, had them all turning to the anxious looking Hulk.

"Have at it big guy," Tony called out to the green monster. Laughing happily he took off leaping with roar of delight onto one of the giant slug like creatures. The thing exploded like an overripe fruit, splattering the nearby archer and Iron Man.

"Oh that's so gross," Clint shook his head goo sopping from his hair.

Tony wiped some off his chest with a disgusted grunt, something clicking in his brain. "Wait a second…" His brilliant mind connecting the dots quickly, "We have fought these things before,"

Thor made his grand entrance then via lightening. "Comrades what is the emergency?" The Hulk still laughing leapt onto another of the slugs, this time showering the God with goo. Tony snorted; Clint laughed and Tasha rolled her eyes.

Thor silent for a heartbeat turned slowly towards the Hulk. "Foul my brother save yon squishy foes for I!" With yell he too joined the fray.

Sighing Tony glanced around the darkened, abandoned street. If he remembered correctly form the last time they faced off against these things it was more messy and annoying then dangerous. Although they did have a nasty habit of regenerating if enough of that sludge accumulated in one spot.

"Clint and I will start burning, Widow you can help the kids," she gave him a mock salute.

Iron Man took off to follow the trail of exploded carcasses, while Tasha paused beside her often times partner in crime. "Don't suppose the person who let out the robots the other day had something to do with this as well?"

Clint arched a brow at her, "You may not believe this but no."

An auburn brow arched, "Interesting."

Even with prior experience under their belt it still took the better part of the night to get them all put down and burnt. When all was said and done the Avengers returned to SHIELD smelling of smoke, sweat, and something akin to rotting garbage.

Fury had just stepped into the room before he stepped right back out again. "Good Christ that could gag an elephant. Go clean up can wait until tomorrow."

Tasha was the first one out grumbling about salvaging something of her date, while Thor crowed he was to return to lady Jane. Leaving Clint and Tony supporting an already dozing Bruce between them.

"I have to go hunt down Steve," Tony said yawning as he helped Clint shrug the scientist onto his back.

"Need back up?" Clint offered, adjusting as Bruce nuzzled into his neck.

Shaking his head Tony pushed them out, " Go, I'll see you later."

Banner gave a tired mumble and the pair disappeared. Tony wondered where Steve had gotten to, starting with the gym and working his way out. "Mr. Stark," he paused, Agent Hill hurried towards him looking haggard and put out.

"Yes?"

She shifted the tablet in her hands. "I'm to let you know Captain Rogers is in the infirmary visiting Agent Carter."

Tony Stark felt the blood in his veins turned to ice. "Why?" he thought he managed to sound rather normal.

She looked annoyed now, "I thought you knew. She was injured when the slugs broke out of lab 43." Apparently feeling she had done her required task she left abruptly.

Alone Tony reached up absently touching the light in his chest; it was dimming as his chest caving.


	13. The Truth of the Matter

Author's Note: We are getting there! Only a couple more chapters to go and we can put this bad boy to bed. This chapter is sweet, and a bit of a cliffhanger to be sure. I apologize! I hope to get the rest up soon but I have a hockey tourney this weekend so my weekend is shot. Enjoy!

Show Me the Stars

Part 13 – The Truth of the Matter

Steve sat quietly as Sharon spoke, staying more out of obligation then worry. She had been caught up the lab accident at the base, but had received nothing more then a bump on the head and a cut to her arm. The doctor has said it was superficial, but they would keep her overnight just in case.

"How did the creatures escape again?" Steve asked her interrupting the litany of complaints.

Sharon blinked at him innocently, "I don't know, I just got the call and..." she trailed off shrugging as she change the subject. "I'm much better now," she reached out grabbing his hand pulling him close. "I'm so glad you're here with me," her beautiful lips pulled in a sweet smile.

She was a gorgeous women, one any man would be proud to have. Only Steve couldn't stop thinking of dark flashing eyes, and lips quirked in a secretive smile. He couldn't get Tony off his mind.

"Steve," leaning up Sharon pulled him close, "I love you," she whispered seconds before pressing her lips to his. Determinedly slanting her mouth over his, trying to deepen the contact. Surprised by the sudden onslaught Steve didn't pull away right away, letting the kiss continue. But when he felt her tongue against his pressed lips he panicked.

Flushing with confusion and frustration Steve turned towards the door and away from the expectant women. Trying to collect his thoughts he noted a familiar someone framed in the entrance. "Tony," he gasped.

The dark haired man said nothing, his face an impassive mask. Blue eyes started into dark brown for long moments, Steve could see hurt. His chest ached at the pain and anguish in those dark orbs before Tony looked away. A self-deprecating smile on his face, "Sorry to interrupt," he mumbled before he was gone.

Steve wanted to call after him. He felt like he'd done a terrible wrong; only he had no idea what it was.

A snort from the bed had him glancing back at Sharon; she was staring at where Tony had been. A smug smile curling her lips, turning the beautiful countenance to something ugly and hateful.

Steve recoiled; he didn't want to be here. He had to get out; get to Tony.

-#-#-#-

"Ahhhh fuck!" he threw the metal across the room, DUM-E dutifully buzzing off to bring it back with an irate chirp. Frustrated the billionaire accepted the part with a mumbled apology. He really didn't mean to take it out of the bots.

What he really wanted was to talk to Clint. He knew if he asked the archer would come, and commiserate with him. Only no doubt at the moment he was tangled with Bruce and couldn't begrudge him time with his man.

So Plan B was throw shit around until he felt better; or maybe blow something up. Nothing like an explosion to make you feel better.

The sound of the lab door opening had him turning curious, wondering if Clint had somehow mentally known he was probably about to do something foolish. His jaw nearly unhinged when he saw who it was; Steve.

"Steve?" he asked in disbelief unable to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. The big man was sopping wet, chest heaving like he'd just run a marathon. He looked wild standing just inside the door, eyes locking on the shorter man with an intensity Tony hadn't seen since he'd awoke with his mind wiped clean. "Are you ok?"

Steve's head was pounding terribly once more, his heart fit to burst. He'd run the entire way back to the Tower in the pouring rain. Unmindful of the cold he'd fled the hospital, for the first time his mind relatively clear. Narrowing to all but a simple fact. He wanted to get to Tony.

Now standing here in this lab, the words he wanted seemed to fail him. Tony was before him, concern on every line of his handsome face. Steve could smell him, warm, masculine, mixing with the scent of the lab grease, and the tang of metal and electricity.

Blue eyes roved the figure from dark hair damp and clean from a shower. To the to big white shirt, as if it belonged to another and torn well-worn jeans.

The words wouldn't come, but suddenly the actions did. Without thinking Steve was reaching, hands settling on slim hips pulling Tony close. He glimpsed surprised dark eyes before his lips where on the other man warm and hesitant. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but it felt right. With Tony in this place, lips pressed close, everything was perfect.

Tony's mind shut down, as hauntingly familiar lips were on his. Barley given time to respond Steve was pulling away, big hands now on his upper arms squeezing, the grip bordering on painful. "Tony I…" he looked helpless, troubled, and confused. Slowly he dropped his hands turning away thinking to flee.

Only a gently hand on his arm stopped him, "Steve?" Tony sounded as confused as he felt.

"I'm so sorry Tony…I know you have someone, I just…" he trailed off running agitated hands through already disheveled hair. "She said to stay away, but I can't…I need," he was pacing then muttering a mile a minute.

Tony still dazed from the unexpected kiss began to follow, trying to make sense of the situation. Beeping delighted in the excitement, DUM-E decided he wanted to join in the fun. If Tony hadn't been so worried about Steve he would have laughed at the scene they were no doubt making. Instead he tried to keep up with the disjointed and incoherent ramblings of the other man.

Finally coming to some sort of internal conclusion, he rounded on Tony. The smaller man running into the wide unyielding chest at the abrupt stop, strong hands steadying him easily. "Tony, it's not right the way he treats you," blue eyes searched confused dark browns.

"Who?" The billionaire asked not understanding.

Steve sucked in a breath, "Your boyfriend Clint! Tony, he treats you terribly."

Tony blinked, "Clint?" Steve nodded fervently, hands automatically coming out to encircle the smaller frame pulling him tight to his chest. Feeling warm muscle beneath the thin layer of clothing he wore.

"He is with you, but kisses someone else, it's not right Tony…the way he treats you is not right." Tony shivered as a broad hand reached smoothed down his spine settling automatically on the middle of his back. The dark haired man knew exactly were his hand rested was, even though Steve did not.

A tender kiss was being pressed to his temple, "You deserve better," he mumbled. Tony didn't want him to stop. It had been so long since he'd felt those warm hands. It had been so cold and lonely these last couple of nights. The genius sunk into the embrace fingers curling around the damp material of Steve's shirt, relishing the heat from his warm skin.

He'd been aching for this. Since those words Steve had uttered had sent his world careening off its axis. Slowly in his lovers embrace he began to relax marginally the tension ebbing from his body. Until the Steve's speech finally began to sink in.

"Wait a minute, you said Clint?" he was pulling back, Steve gently brushing his hair back, cupping his face. He was nodding worrying a lower lip, blue eyes radiating concern and honesty.

Tony grinned widely chuckling, "Clint and I are good friends Steve, nothing more. He has a thing for a mild manner scientist who turns into raging green monster. " Steve blinked processing, amused Tony stepped closer in the embrace. "Clint is a brother to me, the one I never had."

Steve could do no more then let out a puff of air in shock apparently he'd misunderstood. His embarrassed flush crept up his neck to his face, "I'm sorry, Sharon said you had a boyfriend I guess I just assumed."

Tony hesitated a moment, unsure how he should address that. Sighing he looked away, "I umm…I had," he trailed off hedging. They were on dangerous ground here. All he for sure is he didn't want Steve to stop touching him.

The blond swallowed thickly, Tony had said 'had' a boyfriend he wondered what had happened. Suddenly he didn't care, his hands were moving of their own violation again. As if they knew were they were they wanted to be. His palms shifting under the shorter man's t-shirt moving up towards the centre of his back pressing against soft skin.

Tony sighed surrendering, wrapping his arms around the strong neck, pulling close. Pressing against the big man, inhaling his scent this is where he belonged. Steve was home.

Steve pulled back marginally tilting Tony's head up, lips a hairs breath apart.

JARVIS placid tones interrupting then, "Sir Miss Potts on the line she says it's urgent," Tony wanted to bang his head against something ridiculously hard.

"Can it not wait?" he asked tone bordering on desperation.

"Tony!" Pepper's frantic voice echoed in the to silent lab.

"Pep wh-"

She cut him off urgently, "Tony someone or something is hacking the Stark servers we need you here now!" She was gone again just as abruptly.

Steve looked at Tony confused, "Sorry I have to go," very reluctantly he disentangled from the embrace.

The blond slowly nodding his understanding, "Have to save the world?"

Tony gave him a half-smile, "Something like that."

-#-#-#-

Sharon Carter smiled. It wasn't one of happiness; it was cruel, twisted, and something a little desperate. She was loosing him. Once again she could feel Steve Rogers slipping through her fingers.

And it was all Tony Stark's fault.

Why couldn't he just leave Steve alone? He was meant to be with her.

She loved Steve, more then any man ever could…they were going to get married, have kids…live the American dream.

She laughed breathily, shutting down the computer in the darkened room. It was time to get out of here before someone figured out what had happened.

-#-#-#-

"What the fuck is this?" Tony mumbled fingers flying on the keyboard, as the best and brightest at Stark Tech fluttered helplessly behind him. "It's like a organic computer virus," he muttered, moving to another computer.

"What's it attacking specifically?" he addressed the room, glancing around at a lot of worried looking people. "

We can't pin point it sir, it's extremely erratic. It's not focusing on one particular area or project idea."

Tony frowned as data endlessly tracked across the screen. The white coats were right; it was too random to be any sort of pre-determined attack. None of it made any sense.

-#-#-#-

"Morning Steve," Clint mumbled shuffling into the kitchen with a yawn. The archer wondering not for the first time if he was getting soft, no longer able to sleep without Bruce pressed warmly against him.

"Morning Clint," Captain America spoke softly, seated at the table coffee before him cooling. Silently the assassin got his own beverage sitting down with the man.

"Clint?" he asked softly, hesitantly, blue eyes finally meeting gray. "I wanted to apologize, " he began softly, as a curious blond brow arched. "I was mistaken, and I wanted to tell you I am sorry."

He grinned slowly, "You thought Tony and I were together," he chuckled as the big man nodded miserably. "No harm no foul Cap, who set you straight?"

Steve relived, sipped his now cold drink pulling a face, "Tony, he said you were brothers." The other nodded, smiling a little. "Sharon told me Tony had a boyfriend, and I just assumed, with you too being so close…" he shrugged looking a little bashful.

Clint latched onto something he had said, "Did Tony tell you he had a boyfriend?"

Steve hesitant nodded, "He said he had one."

Clint wanted to throttle both of them; he'd had it up to fucking here with being nice about this. He was going to tell Steve the truth tact be damned, "Look Steve there's something I need to tell you," Steve was staring at him intently, waiting, "The truth is Steve, about Tony's boyfriend…"

"Stevie you up here?"

Clint froze eyes widening, "How the hell did she get in?" he cursed vehemently, as Sharon Carter was appeared in the doorway. Teeth gritting, of course she could get in…after all she and Steve had once dated.

"There you are Stevie," she spared the other occupant of the room a glance, "Clint."

The shorter blond man gave her a tight smile, "Sharon." An awkward surprised silence descended on the kitchen then, the women glaring daggers at the third wheel; Clint wasn't going to move a damn inch the bitch could just deal.

She relented first, "Steve can I speak to you, in the other room…privately." She added with a very pointed look towards the other SHIELD. Nodding slowly the blond reluctantly followed her into the living room more to keep the peace then anything.

Just as the pair left Bruce entered from his morning jog. Shorts riding low on toned hips sweat matted curls plastered to his head. He grinned at his lover wiped his face with the hem of his tank, "Hey Clint…" training off as the archer held a finger to his lips. Curious the doctor approached his boyfriend, wondering what was going on.

Clint grabbed his hand pulling him towards the entryway staying just out of sight, curious hazel eyes looking into gray. But the assassin held his piece pointing. The scientist grew still hearing the voices. A woman, and a man… Steve's to be exact.

"I'm not sure Sharon," Steve was saying his tone hesitant and unsure.

"It's fine Stevie, I don't need a big wedding. We can just go down to the court house and get married…we can do it right now."

Clint saw normally calm eyes glow green, Bruce's chest beginning to heave in anger. Reaching out he laid a gentle hand on his boyfriends arm rubbing it calmly.

"It just seems really soon, maybe when my memory -"

Sharon cut him off, "Steve," he voice was sickeningly sweet. "I love you, we can do this."

The silence was heavy, thick, and tension filled as the two men just out of sight waited with baited breath. From inside came a very soft, "Ok…"


	14. When all Else Fails

Author's Note: Whoo! Little Sunday treat I wanted to get up, I really want to get this done and not leave everyone hanging. I wanted to address the issue that had arose about accepting why Tony did not tell Steve. It will all be explained I promise bear with me! Patience all will be revealed. Sorry about the cliffhanger.

Show Me the Stars

Part 14 – When all Else Fails

"That's not right," Tony stared in tired confusion at the screen, as if somehow the data would start making sense. He had managed to isolate the virus, stop the attack, and back trace it to its point of origin. No mean feat, as the thing was beyond encrypted, something that could only have come from a high level of intelligence.

He hadn't been wrong; as a matter of fact it had come from SHIELD.

Tony knew there was no love loss between himself and Fury, but the man wasn't the type to arbitrarily sending him high-level computer viruses. If the Director wanted to fuck with him it would be a bomb in a box; he was old school like that.

With that in mind he dialed the man, the Director picking up on the third ring. "Stark this better be a good reason for this. We've had a hell of a breach here today and I do not need your brand of annoyance."

Tony paused, "Would that breach happen to have been an mutating, organic computer virus?"

"What game are you playing Stark?"

Tony's voice was drier then the desert, "I think I should ask you that question seeing as it's infected my systems."

"What?"

"Yeah Fury, your virus is on my systems and I back traced it to SHIELD. Specifically terminal 788." Tony was secretly impressed by the litany of curses coming from the man; some of them were spectacularly creative.

Finally the head of SHIELD sighed, "That was actually helpful Stark," it was the closest he was going to get to any sort of thank you. Tony thought the man should be giving him a fucking medal for this one.

"Get your shit locked down Fury…things seem to be malfunctioning around there more then usual."

A heavy sigh, "Goodbye Stark."

Snickering Tony leaned back in his chair scrubbing tiredly at his face, what time of day was it anyway?

Yawning widely he looked down at his rumpled clothing, wrinkling his nose. Might as well as head home, shower, and pass out for a while. Although he did want to finish that conversation with Steve from earlier.

The super soldier may not remember him, but it was appear his hands and body still did. Tony shuddered, feeling phantom fingers touch his tattoo. It wasn't much, but it was something, and he would take what he could get.

Slumped in his chair daydreaming he nearly jumped as his phone went. Arching a curious brow he answered Clint's number, "What's up Apollo?"

There was a curious pause, "Apollo was the sun God…"

"He had arrows and a bow."

Clint heaved an exasperated sigh, "Tony where the hell are you?"

"At work what's up?" He was already out of the chair and moving.

"Get down to the courthouse now man. Sharon just dragged Steve there for a quickie and by quickie I mean marriage."

Tony's blood ran cold.

-#-#-#-

What was happening to him? What was he even doing here?

Sharon held his hand tightly as they navigated the busy streets towards the bustling building. People streaming in and out ceaselessly but Steve barely registered his surroundings.

He felt like everything was spinning out of his control. The world was no more then a blur of colour and sounds, his limbs moving as if in molasses. This wasn't right.

His head screamed in agony, he clenched his teeth hard against the pain. "Stevie I'm so happy, we can be together…" she smiled at him excitedly as she pulled him along.

Dazedly he watched outside himself as the women got everything ready. Sooner then he thought possible the paperwork was readied, Sharon signing with a flourish. She turned to him expectantly holding out the pen.

Every fiber of his being rebelled, without thinking he stepped away.

"I…I can't," panic beginning to setting in. Chest heaving he shook his head, feeling trapped and scared. What the hell had he been thinking?

"I'm sorry Sharon I can't, I just…I can't do this." He could see his own panic reflected in her eyes.

"No Steve, Stevie…don't do this," she uttered desperately reaching out, clinging to his arms. "It's ok I can make it ok, we where meant to be together." Her touch was rough, tight, as she held him like a lifeline.

His memory maybe gone but he was sure on one thing; he didn't want to marry this women. He withdrew further, "I'm so sorry…"

Just then a commotion by the doors shifted the attention of the curious onlookers. A frantic, wild looking man was making a scene. "Steve wait, don't do it!" A familiar voice hollered it took Steve a stunned moment to recognize the man.

"Tony?" he whispered. Security was trying to stop him, and usher the scruffy looking man out. Tony ducking out of their hold easily.

Steve abandoned all pretenses meeting him halfway across the floor. "Steve don't do it, don't marry her," Tony was before gripping him gripping his arms tightly even with his bad arm. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, still wearing his clothing form last night.

"Tony what is it?" He begged, searching for the answers. Those fathomless dark irises a wealth of emotional turmoil.

He looked desperate, scared, and sad all at once. "I need to tell you the truth, I should have earlier. I don't know why I just…" confused the blond squeezed his hand tight as Tony stuttered and stammered. "The truth is…"

"No!" Sharon all but bellowed placing herself between them in an instant. Rounding on Tony, she glared hateful, "This is your fault," she hissed. "You've taken him away from me again."

Steve frowned confused and pained, "Again?"

Tony returned her stare, only there as no hate there. Anger, frustration, and Steve thought pity as well. "You can't make someone love you Sharon," his tone was tired, and just a little sad.

"No!" She hissed vehemently, Sharon looked ready to fight, "No I won't loose him." If looks could kill Tony should have been dead long ago.

Sighing the dark haired man rubbed his temples, "Sharon, maybe you should ask Steve what he wants?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times, before rounding on the blond, ridged with rage. Steve wanted to grab Tony and run. "No I won't," she petulantly refused.

Tony arched a brow, turning his attention to the other man; "Steve?" the blond froze mouth working. How had things spiraled so far out of control? It was several long moments before he realized they were waiting for answer.

"I – I…" he was saved by the explosion that rocked the building.

All three staggered sideways as people began to scream and flee.

Tony cursed roundly, "Oh come on!" he yelled running for the street.

Outside the city was under siege from a large mechanical something. "What is that?" Tony glanced to Steve the big man standing tall beside him. Looking very much like Captain America at that moment. It was heartening.

"I would hazard to guess it's a giant robot from the evil genius of the week." Tony said tiredly as he hurried to his car, "I hope the call he went out…" he muttered. Tugged his suit out he tossing the suitcase on the ground before, just as the distant roar reached his ears; Hulk.

"Tony I want to help!" Steve was still beside him, looking lost and resolute. Beyond the broad shoulder he could see Sharon a little distance away, already on her phone. The women looking all business for the moment, she maybe rather misguided when it came to relationships, but the women was still a SHIELD Agent.

"Get the people out of the street Cap," Tony said feeling incredibly weird saying that. Usually it was the Cap giving him the orders. Shaking it off he focused on the task at hand, stepping out he hit the case the suit beginning to creep up his frame. Ignoring the pain in his arm he pulled the chest piece into place.

Steve watched in amazement as Iron Man appeared before him. The blue glow in his chest lit, and the faceplate clanked down; a thrill traveled up the big man's spine. He felt like he'd seen this so many times before…and never grew tired of it. Without thinking Steve was kissing the metal shielding his face, "Be safe."

Surprised Tony watched him hasten away trying to round up the panicking civilians.

"I saw that," an amused voice said in his ear. He looked up in time to see Hulk come hurtling out the sky with a far to smug looking Hawkeye in his grip.

"Alright perv, welcome to the show," Tony returned still a little shocked by the gesture. Something Steve had done many times before, but not since…

Hulk was grinning his rough countenance close to child like, "Tin Man and Cap together," he rumbled happily.

"Not quite big guy, but at least he's not married."

Clint gave him a mock salute, "Well done."

"You ladies going to gossip all day or can we get to saving the city?" Natasha asked dryly as she joined them.

Clint shot her an amused look; "You mean you can handle it yourself?" Natasha looked like she was ready to kill.

A crash of thunder heralded the arrival of the final member of the Avengers, "Brothers in arms I am here fear not." Tony hummed a Calvary tune, Clint grinning like a loon.

Hulk shifting uneasily wanting to be doing something glanced at Clint for direction, "Oi temporary leader, Jade Jaws wants to get this going,"

Tony sighed, "Be my guest jolly green."

With a roar he was off the others following suit.

-#-#-#-

For the first time in days Steve was feeling useful as he worked getting the others to safety. "Stay down, get to the back away from the windows," he directed herding more of the frantic people out of harms way. It was difficult however to keep them away from the window, as they all seemed eager to watch.

It would appear the Avengers were crowd favorites as those inside riding out the battle compared and argued over who was there favorites.

"You cannot be serious? The Hulk could take out anyone and anything!" A teenager argued with his counterpart while his companion looked at him dumfounded.

"No way, Black Widow is the best. She could kick my ass anytime…" the smitten looking friend replied.

Across from them two twenty something girls were cooing and awing over something very different. "I could watch Hawkeye all day in those pants," one of the girls sighed. Steve felt a flush creep across his face as her friend nudged her.

"Thor is all kinds of yummy …those muscles…" she made a growl. The pair laughing together conspiratorially.

Blue eyes moved on landing on two young boys; pressed protectively to their mother's sides. They were clutching toy figures in their hands as they argued brandishing their toys. "Iron Man is the coolest," the small blond headed boy said holding out the flashy red toy.

The other darker haired boy a little shyer was shaking shaggy locks, "No way Captain America is the best, even if he isn't out there." He held out his own toy, sporting red, white, and blue the argument heating.

Something sparked in Steve's mind, struggling to connect; Tony had said he was a superhero. Maybe it was time to start acting like one.

Turning he hurried back out into the street were the battle was raging. Keen eyes taking in the scene in a glance. Above him the green blur had to be Hulk, the red one no doubt Iron Man and that crackle of centricity above the giant machine had to be the God of thunder himself. On the ground he spotted Clint and Natasha struggling with the creatures legs. He ran to join them, hesitating only a moment to grab up a garbage can lid as a shield. Unsure why he did but it seemed somehow right.

"Need a hand?" he yelled falling in with the pair, holding his makeshift shield up as rubble from above fell towards them.

"Missed you Cap," Natasha said as they dodged in and out of the things wildly weaving legs.

Clint grinning at the sudden turn of events fired off an arrow as he spoke into the com. "Hey tin man, your going love this…your white knight just showed up, with a trash can lid on his arm." There was a heartbeat of stunned silence.

"What?" he could hear the disbelief and worry in Tony's voice.

"I shit you not."

"Oh I have to see this," suddenly Iron Man was landing beside the archer, helm flipping up just to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was. "I'll be damned, get him sunshine," he grinned slowly, widely as Clint smiling as well blinked sweat from his eyes firing off another arrow.

"Admire later, fight now," the archer reminded him gently. Nodding in agreement the helm clicked back and Tony was up and going again.

The battle was a long one, as they had to take the damn thing apart piece by piece. It took a combination of Iron Man's repulsors, Thor's lighting, and the brute strength of the Hulk to finally succeed.

Eventually they had the beast teetering precariously. Waving, and weaving it pitched first one side then the other. "Clint, Tasha take the Cap and bail the hell out, this thing is coming down," Tony wheezed gritting his teeth against the pain. His arm, shoulder, and chest ached terribly from the strain. He hoped to hell he still had some of those pain meds…then maybe he'd soak in a hot tub for a day.

The comm fuzzed Clint's own tired voice cutting across worried, "Cap's on the far side saving some civilians I can-" he was cut off but Tony go the jist.

"For fuck sakes," he ground out, ignoring the déjà vu hurrying across his mind. Tony darted around the crumbling robot spotting the big man once again in the immediate path of destruction.

Iron Man had some seriously choice words as he managed to reach Steve just as the goddamn wreck came down on there heads.


	15. Crazy in Love

Author's Note: We're bringing it home folks just one more chapter after this one to wrap it all up in a neat little bow. All about the feels in this chapter I love it! Thanks to all my reviews I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.

Show Me the Stars

Part 15 – Crazy in Love

"Tony you ok?" Clint's voice was fuzzy and distorted, inside his ringing head. Groaning he tried to move, panicking a little when he didn't budge.

"Shit pinned," he gasped.

"Tony?" Clint was sounding clearer but worried.

He tried to shift again, "Pinned," he rasped louder hearing the colourful curses in reply. Slowly he tried to steady his breathing, pushing away the absolute panic threatening to overwhelm him. Instead focusing on inhaling and exhaling.

He wasn't sure how long he lay trembling in his suit; time wasn't moving, as it should. When he heard that terrible screech of metal on metal he wanted to weep in relief. A tremendous roar was the only warning he had before someone was hauling him upright none to gently.

"You ok man of iron?" Thor asked concerned steadying him as Tony staggered.

"Fine, Steve…" he wheezed. Understanding the God turned him over to Clint returning to free the blond.

"Not your week is it?" the archer teased gently as he wrapped a supportive arm around the metal waist.

Tony wanted to scream in pain, "Nope, not at all." He swallowed the bile threatening to rise, trying not to move, "I didn't think it was possible to hurt this much and still be alive."

Clint patted him concerned, he had been kidding but there was a truth to it, Tony had taken a serious pounding on and off the field. He probably should be on bed rest for the next month.

Thor and Hulk had managed to get the second man out. Steve's limp unconscious form looked incredibly pale, red matting blond locks. "Oh shit…" Tony moaned trying to hobble over to him.

"Yeah probably not good," Clint agreed.

Sighing heavily Tasha took the situation in hand. "We better get back to medical."

-#-#-#-

"Tony you should rest," Clint was at his side, a gentle hand on his shoulder rousing the half dozing man.

"Naw sleep if for the weak," he slurred grinning crookedly.

The archer felt his brows rising, "What they give you this time?" he asked curious.

The genius chuckled, "No idea but I can't feel my face… and it's awesome."

Tony looked rough, rougher then Clint had seen in a long, long time. The medical staff hadn't been pleased with his devil may care attitude towards his recuperation. They'd slapped a cast on his fractured arm, before binding it, and his shoulder down tightly. They'd even strapped a brace around the billionaire's chest. The metal contraption supposed to keep him immobile as his ribs healed. On top of that his face was a molted array of bruises in various stages of healing.

"You look like death," the blond commented settling beside him glancing at the prone man on the bed.

"That's not being nice to death," Tony quipped laughing heartily at his own joke, before trailing off moaning in pain. Shaking his head ruefully the assassin settled in beside him.

Tony cast him a sidelong look. "Shouldn't you be curled up with your man? I thought de-Hulking was carte-blanch for cuddles."

Clint grunted in agreement, "It is, but worrying over your annoying ass is killing the mood."

"Sorry 'bout that," the dark headed man grimaced apologetically.

Sighing Clint wrapped a careful arm around his good shoulder pulling the man close. "Never, you know I got your back."

Smiling gratefully the injured genius leaned into him briefly, "I know, got yours too." The sat in silence a while watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the unconscious Steve's chest. The beep of the heart monitor steady and strong.

"He kissed me you know, in the lab last night…" Tony broke the silence softly, a small smile on his lips. Clint said nothing waiting for him to continue. "I think, somehow, somewhere in his head…he still remembers me."

Tony turned to his friend earnestly, "Even if he never remembers I think…I think we'll be ok."

The assassin leaned into him, "You're such a sap…" he mumbled.

Tony Stark laughed a little hysterically, "Love's a funny thing."

-#-#-#-

His head hurt like hell.

It throbbed steadily behind his eyes, making him clench his jaw in pain. He didn't want to open his eyes, the movement at the moment seemingly monumental.

With a herculean effort he managed it, blinking as the harsh overhead light stabbed his tender eyes. Moaning faintly he closed them again, turning his head to the side to try again. This time it was better, dimmer, and the sight was far more welcome then the florescent lights.

Oddly propped up in a chair beside him was Tony. Frowning he took in the ridged form not understanding why he looked so off. It took his muzzy brain a moment to register the series of metal braces holding his chest. The white cast on his arm, bound immobile to his chest, his face a wreck of black and blue.

Worry immediately replaced his own pain; sitting up quickly he leaned closer to the man worried. "Tony?" he called softly reaching for him. The smaller man shifted the slumbering figure waking groggily face pained. Blinking dark eyes he glanced sleepily around the room as if recalling were he was. Yawning he winced before finally focusing on the worried face of the man he loved.

"Steve," he breathed a tired smile crossing his lips, "How you feeling?" his words were casual but his expression was one of trepidation and fear. The soldier frowned, why was Tony scared?

"My head hurts, Tony what happened? Are you ok? Did the building do that to you?"

Frowning confused the other man cocked his healing head to the side, "No it wasn't the building, sort of a combination of things…" he stalled then eyes widening. Tony's brain a little muddled from the meds was slow to process what Steve had said, but when it clicked he was scrambling out of the chair. Ignoring every fiber of his body screaming in agony.

"Wait, wait," he heaved reaching out to grab a big hand, "Who am I?"

Steve frowned concern beginning to grown, but answered all the same, "Tony Stark."

Excited the callused hand squeezed tighter, "Who are you?"

Really worried his brow furrowed, but he answered again, "Steve Rogers."

Tony tried to stay calm but his heart was beating so fast he was sure the reactor was going to fail, "Who am I to you Steve?" he asked hesitantly, terrified of the answer.

"Tony did you hit your head? You're my boyfriend we've been together for a year…" the small man looked suddenly ghostly pale.

"What's the last thing you remember?" his voice a bare whisper, horse and scratchy.

"We were fighting these ridiculous robots and a building fell on us. Tony what's going on? You're scaring me,"

He tried to speak but the words seemed to stick in his throat, his jaw worked, as his entire body trembled and shook. "Tony? Tony what is it?" Steve was trying to grab for him, big arms outstretched.

Tony Stark fainted dead away.

-#-#-#-

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Steve was angry, he wasn't angry often but when his boyfriend passed out there was something going on. Only no one was telling him anything.

So he sat seething, a hand in the dark hair of his lover carding gently. Tony lay against him in the narrow hospital bed pressed as close as he could in his sleep. Mumbling and sighing every so often nuzzling into the warm neck he was pressed too. Steve absently kissed his temple as he watched the figures in the corner of the room. Clint, Bruce, and Tasha were having a hushed argument.

It was brief, but heated before Clint was stepping forward, Steve trying to hide his smile. Of course it would be Clint the man loved Tony as much as he did. "A lot has happened Cap, if your last memory is from when the building fell on you you've lost about a week."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise, "A week?" he said faintly stiffing in shock.

Nodding grimly the archer pressed on, "You woke in the hospital a week ago with no memory of who you are, or who any of us were."

His throbbing head was reeling, amnesia? With the efficiently that only Clint possessed he laid the facts out. Anger inflecting his tone when he spoke of the terrible trick Sharon had tried to play.

Steve was having trouble believing it, or that he had almost consented to marry her. Dazed he listened to the end of it, learning that a robot had fallen on his head.

"It would appear the bump on your head realigned whatever was out in your head and now here we are. The rest Tony will have to fill you in." The blond finished arms crossing as he waited for some reaction for the man. Steve had nothing for him.

A faint moan from the slumbering man had Steve glancing down as dark eyes fluttered slowly open. "That's our cue," Bruce said pushing the other two out giving Steve a good luck grin as they departed.

Thankful Steve turned his attention to the man he loved gently stroking dark hair, waiting until he was fully aware. "Steve?" he asked hoarsely, confusion knitting his brow.

"Yeah love I'm here," the confusion didn't dissipate, as the frown deepened.

"Am I dreaming? You don't remember me anymore…" Steve felt his heart brake in half.

The tears where already falling unchecked, "Oh Tony," he moved to cradle him close, tenderly kissing each and every bruise. The injuired man moaning faintly at the attention arching instinctively into the bigger man; if he was dreaming Tony Stark hoped he didn't wake.

Steve pulled away reluctantly, hands still caressing the familiar lines, sharing each other's breath. "Tony can you look at me?" slowly the dark eyes opened focusing hazily on blue.

The smile Tony gave him then was tender, open, "Morning Sunshine," he mummer.

Steve returned it warming at the endearment, Tony's pet name for him. "Clint told me everything," he confided softly.

The other looked confused, "When?"

Sighing Steve moved a big hand to settle firmly on the spot he knew Tony's tattoo resided. "You passed out love."

Huffing indigent the smaller man tried to look imperious, "I did nothing of the sort." Steve smiled slightly, only Tony would be able to joke at a time like this.

"I'm so sorry love," he mumbled pressing lips to soft dark hair, eyes closing in pain. Still finding it almost impossible to comprehend.

"S'not your fault, couldn't help it," the billionaire dismissed. "I'm just glad your back."

Steve didn't think he could love anyone more then he did at this moment, "I'll have words with Sharon," he said holding his lover as best he could with the bulky brace surrounding him. Tony was drowsy again, relief and medication pulling his exhaustedly wounded form to sleep.

Blinking sluggishly he nestled closer, "Be gentle with her Steve," he murmured tangling their limbs together.

His words gave the big man pause, "Why should I?" his voice a hard edge, he as still having trouble coming to terms with the women's audacity, why on earth would Tony side with her?

Anthony Stark sighed softly, "Sometimes we do crazy things…when we're in love."


	16. Seeing Stars

Author's Note: Here it is! The final chapter! Thanks for coming with me on this one, and as a reward we have a smutty little treat. I am working on a companion piece for this one focusing on Clint and Bruce so if you're a fan of them be on the look out. For now enjoy the smutty, fluffy, schmoop that is so sweet it'll make your teeth hurt. Thanks for reading!

MAN ON MAN SEX YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Show Me the Stars

Chapter 16 – Seeing Stars

"She's in a lot of trouble Cap," Fury said as he glared murderously through the window to the women sitting sullenly at the metal table.

"Why is that?" Captain Rogers asked, his own eyes never leaving the slumped women.

"Security breaches, leaking information, a technological terrorist attack…although why Stark isn't pressing charges is beyond me."

Steve shook his head a fond smile quirking his lips, "Are you planning to terminate her employment with SHIELD?"

Sighing Fury gave him a rueful look, "Resources are scare enough, and she is a good agent, just a little lost." Captain America reluctantly nodding in agreed. "She will however be reassigned for a time to a branch in Europe."

Nodding Steve moved towards the door, "I would like to speak with her a moment if I may."

The Director gestured, "By all means."

Steve stepped inside the room clenching his jaw tightly, trying to remind himself his promise to Tony. His heart softened a little, Anthony Stark may have hid it away under all that armor but the man had without a doubt the biggest heart he'd ever met. More so then even he; for Steve would sooner see the women charged and imprisoned for all her recklessness.

"Agent Carter," he said formally taking the seat before her. The women refusing to look up as she maintained her stony silence. "If was up to me I'd have you up and chargers, " he said idly leaning back speaking casually.

Finally she peered up at him, eyes narrowing slightly, "I won't apologize." She looked away again.

Steve sighed whatever anger he'd had vanishing slowly. The women before him was just sad, "Sharon, I love Tony…I have for a long while. While you may not accept that it, it's the truth and I make no apologies for that. You need to move on with your life, I'm sure there is someone else out there for you; but it's not me."

The silence was back thick and cloying, Sharon didn't respond.

Steve had planned to dress her down, lecture, and maybe even threaten. Now though faced with the miserable women he could summon nothing but pity. With nothing left to say he moved to stand.

"You said no…" she mumbled, tears tracking across her flushed cheeks. "You didn't even remember who he was…but you were still drawn to him." Finally she looked up, her face the picture of abject misery, "Somehow he still had a hold of you."

Without a word he departed, suddenly anxious to be back at the Tower with Tony.

-#-#-#-

"Get your shit together Barton they're flanking us on the far side!"

"Off my back Stark you're the one who can't snipe worth shit," there was a snort as the dark haired man beside him turned into him sharply the controller clicking madly in his hands.

"On your six Barton," Tony yelled, the assassin physically turned his body to the left, eye glued to the screen as the horded of undead crept up behind him.

"Ah Christ they got me, can you re-spawn?" Tony grunted clicking madly as he hacked his way towards the other.

"Got'cha!" he hollered enthusiastically.

Triumphant they were back at it, Nazi zombies crushed under foot. "So how much trouble you think Steve's going to give us when he finds out we cut you free," Clint asked bemused.

Tony snorted, "It's not a big deal the doctors were just being dicks anyway." The archer bit back his laughter; it had been a week since 'The Incident' as Tony called it. Steve had fully regained his memories, and Tony had been grounded to his bed to heal. After two days of bed rest he'd been intolerable.

This morning Clint had caught him in the lab cutting off the metal chest brace and cast as soon as Steve had headed into SHIELD. The archer had caved helping him but only because he didn't want the man to accidently sever a limb.

"Sides it's been two weeks since I've got anything save a hand hold and a kiss…" he spared a depressed glance at his archer. "Chest brace is not conducive to sexy times."

Clint rolled his eyes not feeling the least bit sorry for him, "Be grateful you can have sexy times," he mumbled under his breath.

A dark brow arched, "Really you mean you and Bruce never…" he made an obscene gesture.

"Well sort of but not…" he shrugged, "It doesn't matter I still love him."

Tony smiled softly nudging him, "And you say I'm getting soft in my old age."

Laughing they focused on the game, until Bruce showed up to borrow his boyfriend for some sort of experiment. Tony laughing as they disappeared, "You're a braver soul then I Barton."

Saving the game he headed to the kitchen itching absently at the Velcro of the arm brace. His concession for Clint to cut it off, he had to put the old one back on. Humming idly he poured himself a cup of coffee wondering how long he could sneak into the lab for before Steve got home.

"Clint helped you cut it off didn't he?" Tony nearly spilled his cup all over himself. Guiltily turning towards the door, to meet the chiding blue eyes of his lover.

"Maybe," he hedged, dark eyes taking in the strong figure he cut. Everything from his jeans to the old man plaid shirt rolled to his elbows.

Steve pushed off the wall making his way towards Tony; the inventor clad in a pair of sweats, and old shirt, under one of Steve's hoodies. Possessiveness shot through him as he closed the distance between then in several steps pulling Tony close carefully.

Tony melted into the embrace immediately no longer hindered by the infernal metal cage. Big hands stroked him tenderly, igniting his blood. It had been so long.

Tilting his head back the genius kissed the taller blond leisurely, pressing himself as tightly as possible. Kissing his way across the strong jaw, rasping against faint stubble as he nipped teasingly at his ear.

"Take me to bed," Tony whispered almost pleading as hands moved to tangle in blond hair. He could feel as the big body shuddered in pleasure.

"We shouldn't," Steve replied hoarsely, worried about his lover's injuries. But his body was already betraying him.

"Please," he begged sweetly.

Moaning the Cap caved, he could refuse his boyfriend nothing. Lifting the slender man easily, he felt Tony loop his legs around his waist as he carried them towards the bedroom. Lips fused they spilled inside; Steve gently set his boyfriend on the bed. Tony already wrestling out of his sweater and shirt before moving to wiggle out of his pants.

Steve watched hungrily as every inch of flesh was reveled. It felt like it's been a lifetime since he'd touched his lover, been close to him.

Naked the genius reclined in the large bed, eagerly waiting for his boyfriend to join him. Steve hesitating as guilt clawed at him, when he saw the mottled bruises on his chest. Slowly hesitating his eyes trailed upwards he met dark orbs. Breath hitching when he saw the understanding, and forgiveness in their depths, wondering what he had done to deserve such a man.

Slowly he was crawling across the prone form kissing every inch of bruised skin whispering apologies and begging for forgiveness. Tony arched into the sweet mouth; hands tangling in the soft hair as Steve worked his way around the reactor, seemingly in not hurry as he moved his way across the strong jaw.

Tony whimpered and gasped as Steve worshipped every inch of the man he loved. Caressing, licking and nibbling from his lips all the way to strong thighs. Teasing soft skin behind his knees. Avidly watching every moan and arch, hips rocking as he begged to be touched in the one place he wanted most.

Tony was a hot mess. Every nerve ending hummed, his erection hard and aching. He knew though there was no speeding up Steve when he got in these moods. Everything was slow, sweet, and tender.

Not that he minded, God no…he needed this more then he'd thought. He'd lost Steve once, nearly losing everything they had together. For a heartbeat he once more felt that cruel bite of desperation and longing, before the melancholy thoughts fled as a hot mouth closed over him sucking hard.

"Steve!" he cried, moaning in pleasure. Big hands pined his hips gently keeping him immobile as the blond still moved at that madding slow pace.

With a final lap Steve moved back up the quivering form, gazing into pleasure-dazed eyes. Long arms reaching for the nightstand tugging out the lube. Tony wrapping sinewy arms around Steve arching against him wantonly, "Please, I need you Steve."

The super soldier held onto his control with gritted determination, he was going to go slow if it killed him. Squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers he warmed the cool jell before moving back over his lover.

When slick fingers finally penetrated him Tony thought he was going to loose it there and then. Biting his bottom lip he muffled an almost sob as he thrust back against the intrusion trying to get the man to speed up. Begging and pleading that Steve take him. Damned if the man wasn't going to be rushed. Working him with a single mindedness that left the billionaire a quivering mess.

It was long moments before those clever fingers were removed and replaced by something substantially larger. Tony arching off the bed as Steve finally pressed into him inch by agonizing inch.

Completely over stimulated Tony much to his surprise and that of Steve, came hard and fast spilling across their sweat slicked stomach. Crying out loudly in pleasure. The big blond stunned stopped, buried deep inside the smaller man. Amazed to see his boyfriend flush with embarrassment.

"It's been a while," he mumbled, beautifully red.

The super soldier bit back a groan, leaning down to kiss him slow and sweet, "You want me to stop?" he as gently nipping already swollen lips, feeling the cool brace settle on his shoulder.

"Hell no Sunshine, rock my world." Steve rolled his hips teasingly, wringing a pleasured gasp from the man beneath him.

"Oh fuck yes," he hissed rolling up to meet him thrust for thrust. Burying his face in the warm neck Steve moved his hips languidly, coaxing the spent man to life once more. Tony blissfully sex drunk arched and withered as Steve made love to him.

Steve could feel Tony hard and straining once more, rubbing against his belly as they rocked together. Tony had been right, it had been a long time, and serum or no serum he was reaching his end; but he was going to take Tony with him.

In one fluid motion he sat them up, Tony settled firmly in his lap. "Steve!" he cried as the angle changed and he was kissing him prostate with every bounce. "Ah!"

Strong fingers dug into his hips, no doubt bruising, marking the man as his. "Tony," he groaned clenching his teeth reaching around to settle a hand on the tattoo of his shield in the slender back.

With a cry Tony shattered in his arms, clenching around him tightly. Steve followed him with one last thrust, burying deep as he shuddered his release deep inside his lover. He held Tony close as they rode out the afterglow. Kissing dark, sweat matted hair, "Ok?" he asked big hands messaging the trim back.

Tony huffed a breathy chuckle leaning his chin on the broad shoulder, he was more then ok, and it was on the tip of his tongue to say so when he paused, "Actually…"

He was wiggling out of the hold then, and curious the blond let him go. Wincing as Steve slipped from him he ignored the sweet ache in his lower back.

"Tony?" worried Steve shifted to the side of the bed watching his lover as he headed back to his discarded pants.

"Before anything else happens," the inventor mumbled returning to the bed moving to kneel between muscular legs. Dark eyes looked up into blue, suddenly incredibly nervous, the ring a cold weight in his hand.

Taking a deep breath he slowly opened his fingers holding out the band he'd been carrying around in his pocket for almost two months, "Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?" he asked softly, watching stunned blue eyes widen impossibly.

Taking it as a bad sign Tony began to backtrack, "I'm sorry," he mumbled suddenly embarrassed pulling his hand back. "I knew I'd make a mess of it…should have done the dinner thing," he muttered to himself running an agitated hand through mussed hair.

"No Tony," big hands where on his. Slowly opening the palm pulling out the ring and sliding it onto his finger, "Of course I will."

A slow hesitant smile split the still faintly bruised face, "Yeah?" smiling Steve leaned down kissing him sweetly, as he pulled him close.

"I love you Tony," he mumbled, moving so the smaller man could climb into his lap wrapping arms around him tightly.

They were silent a long moment, Steve thankful to have the man so close to him, with him, after everything that had happened. "Tony," he began softly pulling back marginally so he could see that beloved face, "Why didn't you tell me we were together when I lost my memory?"

He could feel the slim man stiffen as he looked anywhere but at him. "Clint told you?" He finally mumbled softly, sounding more resigned then anything. Steve had been waiting to ask the question for a long while. He thought he already knew the answer, but he hoped he was wrong.

"We didn't want to overwhelm you all at once with everything, I was going to tell you…then Sharon…" He cleared his throat with a shrug, and sigh; his explanations no real answer.

Steve gritted his teeth, his worried assumption had been right, Tony's own crippling self-doubt had stopped him. Somewhere in that big head of his, he still harbored that ridiculous notion he didn't deserve this happiness…didn't deserve Steve. The super solider wanted to shake some sense into the man,

Tony was speaking softly again, "You kissed me in the lab you know…when you had no memory." Steve froze; Tony hadn't spoken of what had occurred between them the week he'd lost. He heard about whatever everyone else said, but there was still a big blank where Tony was concerned.

The billionaire closed his eyes burning his face against the warm neck inhaling deeply, eyes closed. As he snuggled closer, "Your nightmares came back too," he confessed feeling Steve stiffen, his arms tightening almost painfully.

"It was ok though…because if you were dreaming about the past then somewhere you still remember."

Steve wasn't sure when he started crying. "Oh Tony," he held the man tight rocking them slowly as he felt a hot dampness against his skin. They stayed that way a long time; until Tony was pulling away scrubbing his eyes.

"Enough with the sap," he joked roughly tumbling them backwards into the bed, kissing Steve harshly as he pulled at his lower lip teasingly. The soldier growled one hand coming up to settle on the tattoo of his shield massaging the inked flesh.

Tony smirked widely, eyes already dilating in lust, "Come on big man…show me the stars."

End.


End file.
